Floristería
by VidadeLechuga
Summary: AU. La Floristería jamás necesitó propaganda. Para qué, si tenían a un bombón neerlandés como único empleado. Las hordas de chicas enamoradas iban y devenían en su vorágine de compras para hablar con Maarten, que no les daba ni bola. ¿Y qué pasa si una niña, por sí sola, sacaba de quicio a Maarten por sobre todas las demás? "No dejes que te saque de quicio, Maarten. No dejes"
1. Capítulo 1

_**Floristería**_

-o-

* * *

**Pairing**: Países Bajos x Bélgica

**Rated:** K+

**Género**: Friendship, Sweet Romance, Humor.

**Personajes**: Países Bajos, Bélgica, Luxemburgo sacado de mi imaginación. Menciones y/o apariciones de Dinamarca, Francia, Prusia, Mónaco, España, Italia del Sur, etc.

**Summary**: AU. "¿Cuánto cuesta el ramo de la derecha?" Lieve apuntó a un jarrón que tenía bellos crisantemos, cardos y limonium. "Veinticuatro euros. No lo toques" Dijo Maarten en un tono hosco. "¿Y no le puede quitar los crisantemos y ponerle tulipanes?" "No. Hay que respetar la armonía de las flores" "Pero también hay que respetar la petición del cliente" La chica respondió, con sus ojos verdes centelleantes. "Maarten, respira. No dejes que esta niña te saque de quicio", pensó el chico. "No dejes". Tomato Gang fic.

**Aclaraciones**: Este fic no es shota (¿ese es el término correcto?) No. No me gusta aquello. Solo eso. Las oraciones que están entre comillas **y** en cursiva son pensamientos.

**Actualizaciones: **Semanales. (Cada capítulo tiene en general más de 4000 palabras. )

**Nombres Humanos Principales: **

-Países Bajos: Maarten (Le pregunté a mi bisabuela por un nombre neerlandés, ella es de allá). Tiene casi 17 años.

-Bélgica: Lieve (significa _dulce _en flamenco). Aquí posee 12 años.

-Luxemburgo: Laurent. 13 años. Es el Luxemburgo de mi mente, basado en diseños de Himaruya.

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no le pertenece a VidadeLechuga (ya sean personajes como trama), sino que son de propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Sin embargo, digamos que el Luxemburgo tiene parte de la autoría de VDL.**_

-o-

* * *

-1-

El verano llegó. Por fin, pensaron muchos de los habitantes de aquella ciudad, adiós a los días helados y la nieve atrapada en los parabrisas de los coches. Podían sacar sus bicicletas y transitar por las carreteras, observando el bello paisaje que se impondría por algunas semanas. Descanso bajo ese cielo azul, perfecto, impoluto, que de vez en cuando era atravesado por alguna nubecilla, blanca, juguetona, que rápidamente transitaba por allí, vigilando lo que serían sus terrenos cuando llegara el otoño.

Muchos de los jóvenes decidieron adquirir un trabajo, para ganar así dinero y hacer ellos mismos una aventura. O quizás una fiesta. Daba igual.

Uno de esos chicos era Maarten.

Decidió trabajar en una de las floristerías que tenían sus padres. Poseían sedes en varias partes de la ciudad y también en el resto de la región. Era eso o soportar a las hordas de chicas que lo acosaban para una cita veraniega. Tenía una buena reputación en su instituto como un rompecorazones, a pesar que dicho título jamás lo buscó. Pero era cierto, llamaba la atención su carácter hosco, comportamiento distante, su manía de usar vaselina en el pelo, para que quedara alzado, su talento innato para los deportes, su musculatura. Y claro, estar peleándose todo el rato con ese español tan buen mozo…

El trabajo redujo claramente las ofertas, pero las chicas pasaban comprando flores y flores. A él le incomodaba que gastaran sumas abrumadoras en dinero sólo para verle, o que pasaran pegadas al mostrador; sus padres, en cambio, sacaban cuentas alegres porque la venta de la floristería en la sede que mantenía su hijo ganó alzas considerables.

"Maarten, si quieres, puedes mantener ese empleo por lo que queda de año…"

"Ni loco, papá…"

No lo iba a aceptar públicamente, pero él disfrutaba muchísimo estar rodeado de flores y vegetación. Pensaba estudiar algo relacionado con el tema. ¿Botánica? ¿Agronomía? ¿Existía la carrera de Floristería en alguna universidad?

Sea como sea, él atendía en la floristería desde las once de la mañana hasta la una de la tarde, donde tomaba su relevo para el almuerzo y después, tres de la tarde hasta las ocho de la noche. Era divertido, pero extenuante. Por supuesto que las vacaciones están hechas para descansar, pero Maarten obtenía una sana satisfacción al pasar un par de horas armando delicados arreglos y regando las flores, bajo la fresca brisa del verano.

¿Un trabajo mejor?

Imposible

* * *

Ese día, Maarten se levantó a las siete y cuarto de la mañana. Fue a hacer ejercicio. Primero un trote de una hora, elongaciones, pesas y boxeo. Una buena ducha. _"No olvides comprar más vaselina", _pensó Maarten, haciendo una nota mental. Quedaba poco en el frasco. Desayuno. Un vaso de leche, cereal. Mucha fruta. Su hermano menor, Laurent, tocaba su violín. Se notaba que el chico tenía talento, practicaba gran parte del día. Siempre tan trabajólico_. "Un día se arrancará el cabello de lo estresado que está…"._

-¿Vas a la Floristería? –Laurent paró la jovial melodía y se dirigió a su hermano.

-Sí.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? Quiero salir un rato. Puedo ayudarte si lo deseas.

-Vale. Me iré ahora-

-Espera, déjame guardar mi violín y arreglarme el cabello.

Parece que iba de familia eso del pelo. Laurent tenía el cabello castaño, largo para un niño, con ondas suaves. De rasgos andrógenos, Laurent pasó varias veces confundido por una niña, delgado como un palo, sin la musculatura de su hermano. Pero el niño era muy conocido por sobrecargarse de trabajo, y era común que en la semana de exámenes terminara completamente ofuscado por la presión. De todas formas, el chico era agradable y educado.

Maarten frunció el entrecejo, la primera vez en el día. Laurent tardaba mucho en el baño. Paseó al principio por la entrada de la casa, dando pasos largos y sonoros sobre el parquet. Comenzó a silbar una melodía, se aburrió al rato. Después fue al baño de visitas, lugar donde se encontraba Laurent y comenzó a tocar ininterrumpidamente la puerta.

"Ya voy, espérame por favor" –Se oyó desde adentro.

Maarten continuó tocando la puerta con sus nudillos. Le gustaba ver que su hermano alzara la voz, aunque sonara como un chillido femenino. La verdad es que le divertía ver a su hermano nervioso.

-¡Maarten, para de tocar la puerta, ya te dije que estoy apunto de salir! –La última palabra fue prácticamente un pitido.

-Yo tengo un horario que cumplir, Lau. Sal o me largo.

Se abrió la puerta. Laurent tenía las mejillas rojas, no del enojo, sino de puro nerviosismo. Él conocía el hecho que su hermano solo lo desesperaba por gusto y que era su forma de hacerle entender que debía mantener la calma más a menudo. No era muy bueno con los concejos Maarten. Aunque podría tener algo más de delicadeza con él.

-¿Tanto costó esperar un ratito?

-¿Media hora?

Laurent no respondió. Maarten ganaría la discusión, como solía pasar. Cogió su violín y su maletín café, que estaba en el perchero, y siguió a su hermano mayor, que se dirigía al porche de las bicicletas.

* * *

Maarten terminó el ramo que estaba haciendo. Usó un jarrón de unos 30 centímetros. En el costado derecho puso 20 alstroemerias blancas, y al izquierdo, cinco lilium orientales también blancas. Pegó una pequeña etiqueta con el precio y la dejó en el tercer estante, al medio. Era un bonito conjunto, neutro y elegante.

Revisó las flores. Sacó las que estaban muy marchitas y regó los maceteros. Ordenó los estantes, vigilando que los ramos más antiguos quedaran al frente, de rápida selección. Al ver todo el lugar organizado, sacó una escoba y se dispuso a barrer la entrada.

Laurent no era de mucha ayuda. El chico no compartía la afición de su hermano por las plantas. Al niño le gustaba que las cosas fueran instantáneas y rápidas. No poseía la paciencia suficiente para cuidar a un vegetal. Estas se toman su tiempo para crecer, titubean para echar las raíces, deben pasar por toda serie de obstáculos para que sus tallos crezcan sanos, para que el capullo sea como debe ser. Sortean las infecciones y las plagas, para que, un día, puedan abrirse y mostrar toda su belleza. Laurent estaba en la trastienda tocando el violín, sin embargo, dejó de hacerlo, el lugar se encontraba copado de cosas. Se sentó al lado del mostrador, viendo la televisión portátil que estaba oculto hábilmente entre un par de herramientas por debajo del mesón.

-Te ha quedado lindo el ramo blanco.

Maarten asintió. No era de decir gracias. Su hermano interpretó ese movimiento de cabeza como un agradecimiento. Laurent, de repente, se sintió observado. Una sombra se hallaba detrás de su hermano. Estiró un poco su cuello, y detrás de Maarten había dos chicas, guapas, bastante chillonas. Maarten dedujo, por la expresión de su hermano, de quién se trataba. Frunció otra vez el entrecejo.

Por segunda vez en el día.

* * *

Las chicas gritonas compraron dos ramos: un ramo redondo de lirios color melocotón y naranja, junto con gerberas y follaje. El segundo era formado por 10 crisantemos spider verdes y 20 alstroemerias del mismo tono. Ambos ramos más viejos. ¿Total de la compra? 160 euros entre ambas, se llevaron además varias cintas y complementos de jardinería. Maarten apostaba que las dejarían olvidadas en alguna parte de su armario. Bueno, dinero es dinero y no importa cómo entre.

-Te apuesto cinco euros a que las chicas dejan las tijeras de jardinería en su armario.

Maarten alzó los hombros, aún con el entrecejo fruncido. Laurent se preguntó por qué la gente de más edad estaba obsesionada con el amor. Él lo encontraba estúpido. Prefería mil veces la práctica de violín.

Llegaron más clientes, esta vez más normales. Vendió tres ramos: uno de 25 rosas rojas, pedido que le hicieron el día anterior, un ramo de orquídeas blancas, con un bello jarrón de cristal pulido y por último, una corona funeraria. Más ganancias.

Lau quedó sorprendido de la capacidad de negociar de su hermano. Tenía talento para los negocios. El hombre de las orquídeas blancas no entró muy convencido de qué comprar, pero su hermano supo atraerlo hacia la compra de las orquídeas, un ramo caro, sumándole el jarrón.

La campanita de la puerta sonó al abrirse esta. Otra persona entró a la floristería. Esta persona sí que la conocía Laurent. Era Jean, una amiga de Laurent y que tocaba piano. Jean era monegasca, estaba viviendo en su ciudad por culpa del trabajo de su padre, que llevaba una exitosa empresa química. Era rara la chica. Hablaba como una abuela, se vestía al último grito de la moda de hace 60 años y su acento era indudablemente francés, mezclado con italiano. De cabello largo, contextura frágil y usaba gafas. Maarten siempre pensaba que Jean era la versión femenina de su hermano, más calma y anticuada. ¿En verdad tenía 13 años y no 70?

-Buenas tardes. –Sonaba extraño "el buenas tardes" pronunciado por Jean. Era como si tuviera una papa en la boca. A Maarten le daba risa, pero se contenía.

Maarten asintió, sin decir nada. Laurent la saludó cortésmente.

-Pasé por vuestra casa y no estabais, así que tu madre dijo que estarías en la floristería.

-Decidí ayudar en la tienda. Me dolía la cabeza y hace bien tomar un poco de aire.

Maarten frunció el entrecejo. Cuarta vez. Laurent no ayudó **en nada** en la floristería, se dedicó a tocar el violín, sentarse en una silla y ver la televisión. Cogió un par de calas y se dispuso a hacer un ramo a pedido.

-Venid a tomar té en mi casa. Así practicamos para la orquesta. –Jean apartaba una mugre que cayó en su falda. El "orquesta" pasó a ser "orquegsta" por parte de Jean.

Laurent miró suplicante a su hermano. El chico se sintió mal por no ser de ayuda, pero Maarten debía comprender que él, simplemente, no le pegaba a la jardinería. Maarten tramó al principio un plan malévolo, decirle a su hermano que no y encerrarlo en la trastienda como castigo. Pero desistió. Jean miraba hipnotizada el ramo de alstroemerias y lilium blancos que Maarten hizo en la mañana.

-Me llevo ese ramo blanco. Mamá ama las flores blancas y Francis también.

Maarten sonrió para sí. Más ventas, oh sí.

Laurent cogió su violín y pescó su cartera. Se despidió de su hermano y rápidamente esbozó una notita de disculpa, dejándola encima del mesón.

-Nos vemos en casa, hermano.

Maarten le entregó el cambio a Jean. Esta contó las monedas y las guardó en su billetera. Cogió el ramo con delicadeza y se despidió de Maarten. Este debió controlarse para no reírse, pero le respondió cortésmente. Laurent agitó su mano derecha y sacó el candado de su bicicleta que estaba aparcada afuera, y con Jean caminando a su lado, se dirigieron a su casa.

Maarten se sentía aliviado de estar solo. Leyó la nota de su hermano. Suspiró. La guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa y continuó armando el ramo de calas.

* * *

Su reloj de bolsillo marcó la una de la tarde y Maarten recogió los carteles del exterior de la floristería. Los guardó en el trastero, a su vez que limpió el mesón y aseguró la caja registradora. Colgó el delantal, sus guantes y sacó su billetera, que ocultó en su chaqueta de cuero. Después, dejó con cerrojo tanto la puerta del trastero como la del exterior.

Le quedaban dos horas libres. No alcanzaba a hacer un entrenamiento físico y con sinceridad no tenía mucho apetito en aquel momento. Decidió pasar a un café, pero se encontró con Antonio, amigo del instituto.

-¡Buenas Maarten! ¿Cómo ha estado la floristería? –Antonio, al igual que él, ayudaba en una juguetería del sector. En pocas palabras, le ocurría lo mismo que a Maarten; si una chiquilla no lo seguía a él, probablemente seguiría al otro.

-Aléjate Antonio. Es mi rato libre. –Respondió Maarten, hoscamente.

-¡Mío también! ¿Quieres ir a unas tapas?

-No gracias. Tengo planes. –Maarten y Antonio mantenían una amistad-rivalidad desde los diez años. Había tensión entre ellos, pero al fin y al cabo, eran amigos. Amigos-enemigos, poniéndolo de esta forma.

-Puf… Lovino se fue esta semana a ver a su abuelo a Italia y lo extraño muchísimo…

Maarten sabía que el español estaba vuelto loco por Lovino. Aunque Antonio no se diera cuenta.

-Ve con Francis. Yo estoy ocupado.

-Mi turno termina a las siete. ¿Quieres hacer algo en la noche? ¿Tapas, fiesta? Puedes llamar a Mathias y yo llamaré a Gilbert y a Francis. Con esos tres se armó la fiesta. Vamos, dí que sí…

Maarten asintió sólo para que el español le dejara en paz. Estaban circulando por la vía pública, cerca había dos policías y no podía patearle el culo al español por una idea tan absurda. Aunque sí, varias veces salió de parranda con Mathias y terminó siendo de niñera de él porque este terminó ebrio.

-¡Vale, te recojo cuando termine! –Antonio se despidió como solían hacerlo los pilotos de avión y se adelantó a Maarten. Casi choca con una treintañera, que lo único que hizo fue mirarle el culo a Antonio. Maarten solo hizo una mueca de asco y frunció el ceño.

Esta vez, se mantuvo así por el resto del camino.

* * *

Pasó por una cafetería y pidió el menú del día. Hutspot o carne cocida con puré de patatas y zanahoria. Lo acompañó con zumo de tomate. Dejó la mitad del plato, no tenía apetito. Terminó de pagar y fue a lavarse los dientes, él era uno de los chicos que sí se preocupaba por su dentadura (y le molestaba oler a patatas). Después fue a pasear por la plaza principal. Se devolvió a la Floristería.

Ya dentro, se dedicó a sacar los letreros y ordenar las flores. Ya todo listo, constató que aún le quedaban 20 minutos y llamó a Laurent para avisarle que no llegaría pronto a casa. El niño sonaba algo apenado, ya no veía con tanta frecuencia a su hermano, pero entendió. Finalizado todo, abrió la tienda con quince minutos de anticipación.

En la floristería había un estéreo. Maarten encendió la pequeña radio, que sintonizaba la radio cultural, que solía tener de repertorio música de relajación o post rock. La dejó encendida a la vez que regaba los maceteros. El sol entraba esplendorosamente por los ventanales, al igual que la sombra de los árboles. Los rayos eran cálidos. La habitación era fresca, más fresca que el exterior del local. Sería una tarde agradable.

La campanita que estaba al lado de la puerta sonó. Entró el primer cliente de la tarde. Y no pasaron cinco minutos desde que abrió. Maarten se volteó y vio a una chica, que no aparentaba más de la edad de Laurent. Vestía un bonito vestido blanco bordado, sin mangas, junto con sandalias con lazos, que tenían un pequeño tacón. En la cabeza llevaba una cinta roja y en su brazo llevaba una cesta de mimbre, junto con varios brazaletes. _"Otra más…"._ Sin embargo a ella jamás la vio en el instituto o en alguna parte. Esta, primero saludó.

-Buenas tardes. –dijo mientras caminaba, tambaleándose con sus tobillos para ver los estantes más altos.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –Maarten replicó.

-No. Solo miro. Gracias.

Maarten continuó en lo suyo; la chica parecía no querer ayuda y presionarla podría ahuyentarla de un buen negocio. La niña recorría estante por estante, viendo las flores y arreglos. Finalmente, se acercó al mostrador.

-¿Y cómo se consiguen todas esas flores?

-Proveedores. Algunas son del invernadero de mi casa.

-Oooooooo, son muy bonitas. –La niña sonrió y Maarten vio que llevaba los dientes parejos. Él recordó que para esa edad, llevaba 3 años con frenillos.

-¿Supongo que… eh… gracias? –Maarten respondió al cumplido.

-He visto varias franquicias de esta floristería por la comarca ¿Y atiendes todas esas tú solo?

-Solo me encargo de esta. Ayudo a mis padres.

-Debe ser genial trabajar en un día tan agradable. Soy muy pequeña aún para trabajar, pero mamá dice que cuando crezca un poco más puedo cuidar niños ¿Crees que falte mucho?

"Sí, mucho, querida. De hecho, pareces una niña" –Respondió Maarten mentalmente.

-¿Y qué pasa si las flores se secan? –La niña cambió súbitamente de conversación, al ver que su receptor no respondió a la pregunta anterior.

-Se cambian. –Maarten comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante el test de preguntas. No es que él fuera muy conversador.

-¿Y puedes hacer cualquier ramo?

-Si se hacen a pedido sí. Depende del tamaño, flores utilizadas, si se lleva en jarrones y también de la cantidad de esas flores.

-¿Es como un buffet de flores? ¿Arma el ramo como tú quieras?

-Eh… -Maarten quedó algo desencajado ante la lógica ingenua de la niña. Tuvo una imagen mental acerca de un restaurante buffet, y las góndolas de comida, en vez de llevar carne, patatas y verduras, estar repletas de flores para comer. _"El paraíso de las vacas"_. Reprimió su imaginación y cuando se conectó de nuevo con el mundo, vio que la niña paseaba entre los estantes, otra vez.

-¿Cuánto cuesta ese ramo? ¿El de las rosas de colores?

-60 euros.

-¿Y la flor blanca? ¿La que está en el macetero?

-La orquídea también cuesta 60 euros.

-Mmm... ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Ese ramo cuesta… -Maarten se dio cuenta que preguntaban por su nombre y no por las flores. –Maarten.

-Que nombre tan bonito. –Y era verdad, Maarten sonaba lindo pronunciado por la niña. –Yo me llamo Lieve.

-Asumo que eres belga, ¿no?

-¡Sí! ¿Y cómo adivinaste?

-Ese nombre pertenece a la región Valona de Bélgica. –Y agregó mentalmente. _"Si mi hermano o yo hubiésemos sido niña, nos hubiésemos llamado Lieve. Aunque Laurent no está lejos de ese nombre, por supuesto…"_

-Me gusta mi nombre. Es lindo y elegante. También el tuyo es muy lindo.

Maarten asintió, en señal de respuesta. Había recibido cientos de cumplidos, pero rara vez uno por su nombre, el cual siempre le dio lo mismo. Vaya, dios.

La niña siguió preguntando por los ramos florales.

-¿Y cuánto cuesta ese ramo? –Lieve apuntó al ramo constituido por astromelias rojas, margaritas, fresias amarillas, solidalgo, margaritas Biarritz y green peas. Un ramo conocido por sus colores cálidos.

-46 Euros.

-Debes hacer ramos que un niño pueda comprar. –Lieve tomó aire e infló sus mejillas. Maarten pensó que, primero, esta era una floristería especializada. Y también a un niño no suelen darle mucho dinero.

-¿Y el de arriba? Lieve apuntó a un bonsái.

-100 euros.

-¡100 euros! –Eso es mucho…

-Eh… -Maarten ya estaba irritado por las preguntas. Solo quería que terminara ya de apuntar, preguntar y manosear los ramos de flores.

-¿Cuánto cuesta el ramo de la derecha?- Lieve apuntó a un jarrón que tenía bellos crisantemos, cardos y limonium.

-Veinticuatro euros. No lo toques -Dijo Maarten en un tono hosco.

-¿Y no le puede quitar los crisantemos y ponerle tulipanes?

-No. Hay que respetar la armonía de las flores

-Pero también hay que respetar la petición del cliente.- La chica respondió, con sus ojos verdes centelleantes.

-Maarten, respira. No dejes que esta niña te saque de quicio- pensó el chico. -No dejes.

-Pero ese ramo es lindo… Puedo comprar los tulipanes mañana. Y tengo treinta euros conmigo, así que me llevo ese.

Maarten suspiró aliviado, por fin la niña se decidió por algo. Cogió el ramo de los crisantemos y comenzó a envolverlo en un bonito papel brillante.

-No me di cuenta que tienes música encendida. A menudo la gente suele pasar por alto esos detalles. Debes sentirte solo de estar sin acompañante.

"Me gusta tener intimidad" –pensó Maarten. Por eso Laurent se fue con Jean, porque sabía que él, en la floristería, era una molestia.

-Antes dijiste algo de la armonía de las flores. ¿Qué es eso?

-Es mantener el equilibrio visual y estructural al armar un ramo de flores. Es igual que cocinar, o decorar una habitación. Se ve mal si adornas en exceso o si no le agregas condimentos. Un solo ramo puede cambiar completamente la estética de un lugar, además que ciertas combinaciones de plantas tienen significados muy peculiares. –Maarten recibió el dinero por parte de Lieve.

-Aaaa, ¿así que seriamente disfrutas de la jardinería? Has hablado más líneas recién que cuando entré. –Los ojos verdosos de Lieve lo miraron curiosamente, diciendo _"Te atrapé"._ Maarten se sonrojó un poco. No le gustaba afirmar eso. Quería mantener su fachada de _"Esto es un empleo de verano y nada más"._

-¿Puedo venir mañana a comprar más flores? Así me enseñas cómo formar ramos bonitos. Si no te importa, claro.

Maarten asintió, solo deseando que la niña se fuera ya. Le entregó el cambio a Lieve, que echó al interior de la canasta.

-¡Vale! Muchas gracias, Maarten. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Lieve sonrió y se fue por donde había venido. Ambas manos estaban ocupadas, una por la cesta y otra por el ramo. La tienda quedó en silencio, casi silencio si no hubiese sido por la radio, que tocaba Sigur Rós.

Maarten se quitó el sudor de la frente.

Era verdad, era intimidante y podía dar muchísimo terror cuando se enojaba, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo tratar a un niño.

Ironías de la vida.

* * *

-¡Cervezaaaa! –Mathias gritaba mientras brindaba con el resto de los presentes. El danés tenía fama de ser él el primero en emborracharse, a pesar que afirmaba el ser el más resistente al alcohol.

-¡Oye estúpido, ese es mi vaso! –Gilbert respondió al danés.- Espera ese no es mío. ¿QUIÉN MIERDA COGIÓ MI VASO?

-¿Era el tuyo? Ups, perdón. –Antonio se equivocó.

-Antonio te mataré un día por… -Gilbert casi se cae del asiento, de lo mareado que estaba.

-Gil, ten cuidado con el vino, casi lo derramas y la cerámica es delicada. –Francis alejó el Sauvignon del área de contacto de Gilbert, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

-No entiendo por qué Nor hoy me dijo que no quería… hip… Ella es tan perfecta y yo… -Mathias entró a su etapa depresiva. Ese día, "_Nor_", o mejor dicho, Carine, su bella amiguita noruega, lo rechazó a darle un abrazo. Al parecer, la chica estaba indispuesta y no deseaba que su _novio, amigo con ventaja (lo que sea)_, se pasara de listo.

-Mathias, cada mujer es un mundo en sí mismo. Debes dejar que vaya a su ritmo. Al menos ahora te invita a su casa… -Antonio bebió un poco de sidra que preparó.

-¡OYE MAARTEN! ¡Deja de estar en las nubes y bebe con nosotros!

Maarten despertó de su mundo imaginario y prestó atención a los chicos.

-E-S-T-Á E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O-O-O. –Francis canturreó.

-Repites otra vez eso y considérate muerto.

Francis se rió, sin tomar peso a lo dicho. Pero finalmente captó que su metro ochenta no podía hacer frente al metro noventa y tanto de Maarten. Si continuaba por aquella línea investigativa, terminaría aplastado debajo de una línea de tren.

-¿Por fin le das bola a una de tus fans? –Gilbert codeó a Maarten, mientras cogía una cerveza y la bebía lentamente.

-No. Ha sido un día extenuante. Mucho trabajo y momentos incómodos, eso es todo. –Su tono cortante instó al resto a no preguntar más,

Antonio y Mathias, a pesar de su ebriedad, se miraron. Concordaron ambos en la misma cosa:

"_Está mintiendo"._


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Mis Agradecimientos a Ruko Megpoid y HimitsuLov por sus comentarios!

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no le pertenece a VidadeLechuga (ya sean personajes como trama), sino que son de propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Sin embargo, digamos que el Luxemburgo tiene parte de la autoría de VDL.**_

* * *

_-2-_

* * *

Un nuevo día. Maarten se levantó más temprano de lo usual. Cambió el camino del trote, esta vez decidió ir por el bosque. Más pesas, elongaciones. No quería ganarse una lesión. Baño de tina. _"Olvidaste comprar la vaselina",_ recordó. Por suerte, aún le quedaba un poco al frasco. Si su pelo no estaba alzado, era como perder su toque personal. Vigiló que cada mechón se encontrara en su lugar y bajó a desayunar. Laurent estaba sentado solo en la mesa, leyendo un libro. Cuando miró de cerca, era la biografía de Charles Debussy. Al parecer, la vida de su hermano giraba alrededor de pentagramas y artistas musicales. Saludó.

-Buenos días, hermano. Me sorprende que no tengas resaca por lo de ayer.

Maarten hizo una alzó los hombros, como si a él no le sorprendiera. Era mal bebedor, sin embargo, reconocía que fumaba marihuana de tanto en tanto. Curiosamente, todas sus amistades tenían relación con la bebida, de alguna u otra forma.

-¿Te divertiste ayer con tu amiga? –Maarten cogió dos huevos para cocinar. Le preguntó además a Laurent si quería huevos revueltos y él aceptó.

-Sí. Quería que le ayudase en una canción. Las audiciones para la Gran Academia de Música se acercan y debo practicar muchísimo si quiero entrar.

-No te presiones mucho.

-No, hermano, pero igual…

-¿Te quedaste a almorzar allá?

-Sí. El hermano de Jean, Francis, nos hizo matelote*. Estaba muy rico. Lo he visto varias veces contigo.

-Somos compañeros de parranda.

-Por eso.

-¿Irás a la floristería?

-No pediré que me acompañes.

-No te preocupes, hoy decidí darme la mañana e iré a recorrer el bosque en bicicleta con Jean y una amiga suya. Después vendrá a casa a practicar.

-Ten cuidado con el lobo en el bosque, no te irá a comer como casi lo hizo una vez…

Maarten aludió a un evento que ocurrió cuando Laurent tenía siete años. Maarten lo asustó disfrazándose de lobo, una vez que la familia fue a recorrer un bosque en unas vacaciones. El pobre chico quedó con trauma de por vida y costó mucho a que volviera a aventurarse por su cuenta. Cuando se enteró que el causante de la peor experiencia de su vida fue su hermano, no le habló por bastante tiempo. Después de todos esos años, Maarten seguía recordándole la experiencia.

-Sigues con eso. No tienes moral.

-En ese momento mi moral estaba en desarrollo.

-¡Eso es no tener piedad ni moral! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre asustar a un niño pequeño e indefenso disfrazándote de lobo y persiguiéndolo alrededor de un bosque?! –Al final, Laurent se ahogó y tomó aire. La última palabra fue un pitido agudísimo.

-Eras tan pequeño e indefenso que te separaste del grupo e investigaste un bosque a oscuras por tu cuenta. Sí, por supuesto, los niños pequeños no hacen eso, ellos se quedan con sus padres.

Maarten hizo una mueca de victoria. Laurent apartó la mirada. No podía sostener la vista frente a los ojos verdosos de su hermano. Sí, él también fue lo bastante estúpido para separarse del grupo y creerse la caperucita roja por un momento. Pero eso no justificaba haberse puesto una máscara de lobo y jalarle los pies en un bosque tenebroso.

Maarten alzó las cejas. Laurent se hundió en el taburete, tapándose con la revista. Lo único que quería era que, cuando un día él también tuviera una página en Wikipedia con su nombre, no saliera este episodio. Porque habían muchos testigos de ello (sus padres, por ejemplo, que también bromeaban acerca de la historia) y existían registros visuales, que Maarten ocultó sabiamente. En caso se necesidad, siempre se podía usar el chantaje, ¿no?

Los huevos quedaron listos y Maarten lo dividió en dos porciones. Sirvió dos vasos de leche y aparte, abrió el frigorífico en busca del cóctel de frutas. Laurent cogió una de las porciones y, con el tenedor que le dejó su hermano, comenzó a comer.

-Algún día Maarten, llegará mi venganza.

-Tú lo dijiste. Algún día.

-Cuando menos lo espere.

-Cuando menos lo espere.

-¿Puedes dejar de repetir lo que digo?

-¿Puedes dejar de repetir lo que digo?

-¡Ya basta, Maarten deja de ponerme nervio-¡ -Laurent terminó de pronto su oración al ver que su hermano se reía sutilmente mientras bebía el vaso de leche. Oh, no, el mundo haría implosión. Maarten reía. Laurent no lo veía a menudo hacer eso. Por dentro, disfrutó ver a su hermano realizar otro gesto facial que no fuera fruncir el ceño, aunque fuera sacándolo de quicio.

Finalmente, ambos conversaron un rato. Sus padres pasaban en viajes de negocios, y sinceramente, Laurent podía asegurar que la persona con quien mejor se llevaba (aparte de Jean) era con su hermano. Aunque si entraba a la Gran Academia, no lo vería prácticamente nunca. Al menos, momentos como este quedaban.

-Te ha quedado bien este huevo revuelto. Ahora sí te acordaste de sazonarlo.

Maarten no dijo nada, pero Lau intuyó que con su mirada le dijo gracias. Laurent bajó del taburete y dejó su plato en el lavavajillas, junto con el vaso y el tenedor.

-Creo que me voy. Jean y Lili me esperan a las 10 en la plaza principal y como me retrase, Jean soltará un sortilegio de palabras.

-Vale.

-Que te vaya bien en la floristería. Nos vemos… eh… en la noche.

-Nos vemos.

Laurent desapareció de la cocina y fue al cuarto de baño. Una hora ahí dentro. Maarten lavó el sartén con sus cubiertos y fue a lavarse los dientes. Demoró cerca de media hora en estar listo, y cuando fue a buscar su bicicleta al porche, notó que la bicicleta de Laurent seguía allí.

* * *

Maarten recorría la ciudad. Como cualquier ciudad neerlandesa, esta contaba con buenas ciclovías, el paraíso andante. Este tomó su tiempo para recorrer el trayecto al trabajo, que demoraba no más de veinte a veinticinco minutos en bicicleta. Cuando llegó a la floristería, mayúscula fue su sorpresa al ver que una niña estaba apoyada en la puerta de la floristería, con expresión malhumorada. Era Lieve.

-¡Cinco minutos tarde! ¿Qué dirán tus padres si saben que abres la floristería más tarde?

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-Dijiste que me ibas a enseñar la armonía de las flores y resulta que no llegas a la cita.

-Para que sepas, yo soy el único trabajador aquí. Es decir: _el jefe_. Y el horario que me asignaron mis padres es algo variable. Si abro diez minutos más tarde, cerraré diez minutos mas tarde. Porque el que manda aquí _soy yo_ y nadie más.

Lieve frunció aún más el ceño. Igual que Maarten. Ahora el chico comprendía lo molesto que podía llegar a ser.

-Podemos comenzar más rápido si te quitas de en medio de la puerta. –Contestó Maarten en un tono para nada cortés.

Al parecer, Lieve no se inmutó de la altanería de Maarten. Se hizo a un lado y esperó a que Maarten quitara el candado y lo echara en el bolso. La florería tenía un aire tenebroso. Estaba siempre bajo el alero de los rayos solares, pero estos, reflejados en la superficie impoluta y brillante de los estantes provocaban que bellos reflejos se mostraran en las paredes. Además, el silencio era casi mortal. Maarten abrió las ventanas para que se aireara la estancia. Fue a dejar sus cosas en un pequeño casillero que estaba debajo del mostrador.

-¿No traes nada contigo? –Maarten le preguntó a la niña, que esperaba pacientemente en el umbral de la puerta.

-Esta canasta. Llevo mi almuerzo y también otras cosas. Traje mis guantes de jardinería y un delantal, por si acaso.

-Puedo guardarla en mi casillero.

-Está bien. –Lieve sacó los utencillos que estimó necesario y le alcanzó la canastilla a Maarten. Era algo pesada.

-¿Tus padres tienen idea que vienes aquí? ¿Vendrán a recogerte?

-Le dije a mamá que un niño muy simpático me iba a enseñar jardinería. Me dijo que sí. Sinceramente no está muy pendiente, pero eso es porque trabaja mucho para mantener la casa.

Maarten no consideró apropiado preguntarle acerca de su padre. De todas formas, no era su rollo.

-Antes que todo, si viene un inspector municipal no digas que trabajas aquí. Puede acarrearnos muchas multas el que pillen a un menor trabajando-

-No es un trabajo, es aprendizaje.

-A los inspectores le importa una mierda eso. Ahora, di que eres mi prima o algo así y que me ayudas por buena voluntad.

-De acuerdo. ¿Tienes más reglas?

Maarten reflexionó. Nunca tuvo que hacer un reglamento o algo así. Jamás lo necesitó. Para qué, el es amo y señor de la Floristería y eran sus territorios.

A ver… Orden. Lieve debía procurar que cada jarrón y góndola se hallara reluciente, ordenada y perfectamente alineada con el espacio. No puede comer mientras prepara un ramo, ni en el mesón, ni en ningún lugar de la tienda.

Silencio. El máximo ruido que Lieve podía emitir era su propia voz en tonos más bajos. Si se ponía a chillar o a reír o cualquier cosa que fuera superior a los 60 decibeles, fuera. Ese era un punto importante.

Responsabilidad. Lieve debía de avisar a su ¿madre? de las actividades que realizaba en la Floristería. No quería que le tomasen por un asaltacunas o cosas por el estilo. Lieve decidió hacer esto por iniciativa propia y solamente por amor al arte. Maarten no obligó. La seguridad de la niña es responsabilidad de él dentro de la Floristería, su jurisdicción.

Y lo más importante. Lieve no sería recompensada con especias o dinero por los servicios prestados en la Floristería. El conocimiento se paga con conocimiento. El dinero no le hace equivalencia.

-¿Todo claro?

-Pareces un libro de leyes andante. ¡Sí señor reglas, estoy preparada para el trabajo!

Maarten dedujo que la exclamación superó los 60 decibeles, pero quedó en que aquello fue un ensayo y nada más. Colgó su cazadora en una percha y sacó su delantal de un cajón. Hora de trabajar.

* * *

Lieve resultó ser de más ayuda que Laurent. Ella no tenía miedo de embarrarse las manos con el trabajo duro, ni de socializar con los clientes. Además, su trabajo era diligente, no perfecto, pero le ponía entusiasmo. Los clientes decían que Maarten tenía una prima encantadora que salió de cualquier parte. Porque cuando alguien le preguntaba a la niña qué hacía jugando con flores cuando podía descansar en la pileta, ella alegaba que su 'primo' necesitaba ayuda.

Sí, la familia de Maarten es muy conocida en la ciudad, pero todos se tragaron la mentirilla de la niña. Hasta podrían afirmar que ambos guardaban algún parecido. Los ojos, por ejemplo.

Lieve observaba a Maarten trabajar. Este ordenaba las flores con una concentración absoluta, teniendo cuidado de no maltratar a las flores. La pequeña quedaba impresionada de la dedicación de su 'maestro' en su tarea. Le agradaba aquello. Ella siempre pensaba que los chicos mayores eran unos patanes, pero resultó que el joven Maarten no era así. Sí, era enojón y todo, pero bajo la luz de la salita, se veía muy guapo y hasta sonriente.

La belga lo miraba, pero al rato volvió la hiperactividad propia de una niña de 12 años.

-Oye, Señor Reglas…

-Nada de motes. Maarten, o en su defecto, jefe. ¿Claro? –Maarten respondió desde la trastienda.

-Ayes busqué en la biblioteca y encontré un libro que hablaba del lenguaje secreto de las flores. ¿Qué es eso?

Maarten miró a la joven. Meditó por un momento su respuesta, intentando abreviarla lo más posible.

-… Durante algún tiempo, en Inglaterra, era muy difícil enviarse mensajes importantes sin que alguien descubriese su significado. Así que, para describir esos sentimientos jamás dichos, los ingleses enviaban flores a sus receptores y aseguraban que el presente adquiriera un significado sólo comprensible a su receptor.

-¿Algo así como un mensaje en clave? –Lieve apoyaba un dedo suyo en una de sus mejillas.

Era una chica lista, vio inmediatamente hacia donde apuntaban las balas. Maarten asintió, satisfecho de que su respuesta haya sido satisfactoria.

-Pero, eso sí, los ingleses recapitularon muchos de esos significados, la historia se remonta hasta el Oriente, desde Persia hasta Japón. Allá, al lenguaje floral se le llama Hanakotoba.

La pequeña apoyó sus codos en el mesón y desde su taburete, le preguntaba más cosas a Maarten. Este ya estaba casi acostumbrado al ritmo de preguntas de Lieve. Secretamente le gustaba el interés de la niña en la jardinería; muy pocas personas compartían su devoción por aquella materia. No cuentan sus padres, claro; aparte, ellos tenían sus propios empleos y las Floristerías eran más bien la tradición familiar, que nadie osaba a quebrantar.

-Pero el Halanotoba…

-Hanakotoba. –Corrigió Maarten, haciendo que la niña se sonrojara ante su equivocación.

-El significado de las flores… ¿sigue utilizándose hoy?

Maarten decidió hacerle una pregunta a la niña, para que ella misma atara cabos.

-¿Recuerdas el 14 de febrero? ¿Ves que muchas personas les regalan rosas rojas a sus parejas?

-Eso es porque… -Lieve se rascó la cabeza, pensando una respuesta lógica- uh… um… ¡ah!, eso es porque están enamoradas.

-Aunque muchos de los significados sólo son comprensibles para algunos nostálgicos, algunos simbolismos aún se usan, como las rosas rojas. También los simbolismos no sólo se dan con las especies florales, sino también en las combinaciones de una flor con otra, o en sus colores.

-¿No es lo mismo rosas rojas, que un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas?

-Por supuesto que no. La unión de rosas rojas y blancas quiere decir una mezcla de sentimientos, o para expresar el duelo. De ahí su uso extendido en los ramos fúnebres.

Lieve saltó un poco del taburete. A la belga le gustaba la combinación de aquellas rosas, jamás pensó el tétrico significado que aquel ramo podría ser. Quedó maravillada de lo que decía Maarten.

-¿Y cómo sabes tanto? –Lieve preguntó con su cabecita dorada apoyada en la mesa.

Maarten aprendió todo eso de forma autodidacta. Un inglés, compañero de escuela, era fanático de los jardines y a menudo compartían esa extraña afición. Y de vez en cuando disfrutaban de molestar a Antonio. Él le prestó sus libros de botánica a cambio de rebajarle el precio a las semillas. Trueque es trueque.

-De por ahí… no lo recuerdo en este momento. –Maarten respondió, deseoso de cambiar a algún tema que no fuese su vida personal.

-Ya veo… -Lieve no se mostró muy convencida de la respuesta del adolescente. Su intuición, aún en pañales, le advertía que Maarten desvió el tema.

Un sonido de campanilla anunció la llegada de clientes. Los clientes preferidos de Maarten. Lieve espió curiosa a las chiquillas que se pavoneaban en los pasillos. Maarten solo escuchó los gritos, esos chillidos que interrumpían la paz en su palacio soñado y frunció el ceño.

Lieve, a su vez, también frunció el suyo. Por culpa de esas idiotas, terminó la conversación con Maarten, que demoró demasiado tiempo en adquirir confianza. Cogió una cinta y se dedicó a enrollarla alrededor de sus dedos, esperando que las chicas se marcharan por donde vinieron.

Tocó el horario de almuerzo y Maarten tenía planeado ir a descansar a la plaza. Le preguntó a Lieve si iría a casa ahora, que ya estaba libre. Maarten pensó un poco y antes de que Lieve aprendiese las cosas manuales, era bueno que adquiriera algo de teoría.

-Mamá no está en casa. Es azafata de avión. Y mi papá no lo veo. Así que me quedo con niñera hasta que ella vuelva.

-¿Amigos? –Maarten supuso que la chica debía de tener a alguien más.

-Aparte de Pim, nadie más. Hace poco que mamá y yo nos mudamos aquí. Y Pim es mi conejo.

Maarten concluyó que Lieve debía de estar muy aburrida en casa. Pero por más que le diera pena, no podía hacer nada por Lieve. El descanso del almuerzo era su rato libre y su momento para estar solo y filosofar.

-Esto… ¿te importaría si te acompañara? No sé adónde más ir y el apartamento queda lejos.

Maarten iba a negarse, pero los ojos suplicantes de la pequeña le obligaron a decir que sí. Sin embargo, este le advirtió que no hiciera el ridículo o la despacharía con orden directa a su hogar y con el cursillo de flores dado por finalizado. Lieve dio un brincó de emoción y sus comisuras de los labios le recordaron a Maarten la sonrisa del gato de Cheshire.

-No olvides tu almuerzo. Iremos a una banca para que almuerces tranquila.

-Vale.

La niña cogió la canastilla de mimbre y se adelantó a Maarten por algunos pasos.

-Oye, Maarten. Me caes bien. Así que, por culpa de eso, te declaro mi primer amigo en esta ciudad. Este es un puesto muy importante, así que no lo desperdicies. ¡Por tu orgullo de caballero que así sea! –Gritó Lieve. Lanzó una carcajada y corrió, avisándole a Maarten que se diera prisa, porque buscaría una banca con sombra, justo ahora donde los empleados tenían sus horarios libres.

"_Que infantil, por dios"_ –El joven pensó para sí. Lieve era una niña agradable, pero le molestaba la jovialidad de ella. No recordaba ser él así a sus doce años. O quizás fue así y lo olvidó, tal como hicieron muchos adultos con respecto a cómo eran en su niñez.

Sea como sea, Maarten tomó su tiempo para bajar por la calzada, dejando que los rayos tibios del sol calentaran su espalda. Era un día perfecto para el picnic.

* * *

Lieve escogió un banco a la sombra de una alameda. Un buen sitio. La niña estiró un pequeño mantel en el centro de la banca y comenzó a sacar cosas de la canastilla. Dos sándwiches, dos cajas de jugo, palitos de zanahoria, servilletas… Maarten supuso que la belga trajo el almuerzo solo para ella. Lieve le hizo un gesto para que la acompañase. El neerlandés se sentó en el banco, sintiéndose muy incómodo ante dicha situación. Él, el fuerte, que pasaba de todo, tomaba el té con una niña a la cual le doblaba la estatura. Lo único que quería era que fueran las tres de la tarde para volver a trabajar. Pero Lieve, probablemente también le estaría acompañando. Era oficial, sólo quería llegar pronto a su casa terminada la jornada laboral.

La pequeña no pareció darse cuenta del estado de su acompañante. Continuaba sacando cosas de la canasta, a la vez que silbaba una canción. Cuando advirtió que Maarten estaba literalmente hundido en la banca, le reprendió duramente y le obligó a coger un emparedado. Maarten discutió un poco con ella, pero al final, cedió.

¿Por qué demonios cedía con una niña?

-¿Y? –Lieve preguntó mientras mordía uno de los emparedados, de jamón.

-¿Qué? –Inquirió Maarten, en su tono de voz que no te invitaba a continuar la conversación.

-¿Te gusta el emparedado? Ese es de pepino, creo.

Maarten asintió, dando un pequeño bocado al sándwich. Era rico, a pesar de su sobriedad. El sabor poseía expresión.

-Los hice yo. Mamá cocina rico, así que pongo esfuerzo e intento aprender muchas recetas por mí solita. Además, Pim es un conejito gourmet, y no come nada que no sea hecho a mano o sus pellets gourmet. Como los pellets son carísimos y no podemos comprárselos todo el tiempo, he debido hacer maravillas para reinventar los platos de Pim.

Lieve comió otra bocanada de sándwich y continuó su plática. No era que Maarten participara, prefería escuchar el parloteo de la niña. Además, ¿Maarten qué podría agregar? Hablar sobre sus fans claro que no. O sobre los problemas de estrés de Laurent. No, quizás podría dejar a Lieve con trauma de por vida con la edad de los 13 años. Así que optó por pisar tierra segura y dejar que Lieve continuara la conversación, que trataba en ese entonces del intento de su mamá por mantener bulbos en el apartamento. Funcionaron hasta que Pim los devoró y de los bulbos blancuzcos quedaron sólo raíces.

-Al menos nos enteramos que, en caso de necesidad, podemos requerir a los bulbos como fuente de alimentación. Maarten, ¿Qué significan los gladiolos?

Lieve podía cambiar rápidamente de conversación, sin seguir un orden aparente. Maarten supuso que era sobre la floriografía y se apresuró a responderle.

-Depende de su color su interpretación. Pero si en un ramo hay un gladiolo en el centro, según la dirección en que apunte puede significar una hora en específico.

-¡Que guay! ¿Y en verdad la gente usa eso ahora para saber a qué hora reunirse?

El joven quedó un poco desequilibrado ante la inocencia del comentario. "No, eso ya no se usa. Existen los correos electrónicos, los teléfonos, mensajes de texto, What's Up!... ¿Para qué perder tiempo en algo que iba a marchitarse si en un click ya fijabas hasta la cantidad de tiempo que duraba la reunión?"

Maarten continuó ensimismado en sus pensamientos sin notar que una figura conocida se acercaba a ellos, sonriente.

-¡Maarten, dios, yo sabía que te gustaban jovencitas, pero no pensé para tanto! –El español daba zancadas largas y saludó tanto al holandés como a su acompañante. Esta le devolvió una cálida sonrisa e invitó a Antonio a incorporarse a la merienda, acción que Maarten no logró detener a tiempo, para su desgracia.

-Bueno, pues, yo me llamo Antonio y soy amigo de Maarten. Si él intenta hacerte algo, no dudes a llamarme a mí y le daré una lección, jeje.

Ignoró que las venas de la frente de Maarten se le marcaban como nunca y que bufaba igual que un toro. De no haber estado Lieve ahí, Maarten le hubiese pegado un escopetazo ahí mismo.

-Iba a ver a Maarten a la Floristería y me encontré con ustedes acá. Qué suerte; si no hubiese ido a pintar paredes, jaja.

Lieve se rió junto con Antonio. Maarten estaba con el entrecejo fruncido a más no poder. "Antonio **tenía** que estar cerca…"

-Yo me llamo Lieve Boucheron. –Lieve sacó toda la dulzura de su nombre e iluminó con su sonrisa gatuna. Antonio respondió con una sonrisa igual de gatunezca. Maarten terminó el circuito con un gruñido que más bien parecía de un perro.

-¡Que bello nombre! Lieve, toda una dulzura.

La niña se pavoneó en su banco, como un flamenco que enseñaba sus alas rosadas. Antonio tenía esa aura galante. Funcionaba excelente con las féminas, pero en los hombres generaba antipatía. Para qué decir con Maarten. Él no usaba esas técnicas y le llovían pretendientes. Y no lo quería aceptar, pero la pasaba de maravillas 'charlando' con Lieve (más bien, Lieve llevaba la conversación) y Antonio entorpecía el momento.

Conversaron poco rato; Antonio sintió que la mirada pesada de Maarten le clavaba la espalda. Como esperándolo, decidió que era momento de marcharse.

-Lieve, fue un placer verte por acá. ¡Y mira a Maarten, que parece un tomate con las mejillas así de rojas! No tenía ni idea que eras un asaltacunas…

-Dí eso de nuevo Antonio y no me importará romperte la nariz.

-Bah, no eres capaz. –Antonio bajó el perfil al comentario, atenuándose a las consecuencias de lo anterior. Maarten iba a responder, pero antes de plantar su puño en la mejilla de su adversario, este le dio una invitación.

-Mañana Mathias nos invitó a su piscina. Y _debes _ir. Gilbert pregunta si traerás un poco de tus habanos que compraste en Cuba

-Dile que si sigue bebiendo y fumando se le teñirán los dientes. Pero igual llevaré. Si me paga, le daré uno.

-Todo sea por reírte un rato de él, ¿no? Te veo mañana, entonces. ¡Y cuéntame sobre tu cita con Livi después!

Antonio se despidió efusivamente de Lieve y siguió recorriendo el parque. Lieve alzó su mano y la agitó en señal de despedida. Maarten hizo una nota mental.

"_Matar a Antonio"_

Qué bien sonaba. Lo haría mañana. Lo hundiría en la piscina de Mathias, para después desaparecer el cuerpo por el desague. Jaja. Sería un vil y trágico accidente, producido por el exceso de copas en los vasos sanguíneos del español. Jajaja.

Lieve miró de reojo a su acompañante. Si hubiese podido percibir las auras, notaría que el de Maarten era púrpura, casi negro, y que no auguraba nada bueno. Pero como Lieve no tenía dotes parapsicológicas, pensó que quizás Maarten estaba de nuevo ensimismado consigo mismo y abrió la caja de zumo, puso la pajilla dentro de esta y comenzó a beber.

* * *

Terminó la plática. A pesar de la frugalidad del almuerzo, tanto Lieve como Maarten estaban satisfechos. Maarten ayudó a Lieve a guardar las cosas de vuelta a la canasta y le ayudó a incorporarse.

-La he pasado de maravillas. Pero creo que tengo que ir a casa, Pim no puede estar mucho tiempo solo; además a Katyusha le asusta un poco Pim.

-Comprendo.

-Pero mañana a primera hora en la floristería. Sin retrasos, ¿vale?

-Tú no eres mi jefe. Si mañana me va la flojera y no quiero ir, no voy, entonces.

Lieve desistió de enfrascarse en una discusión con el holandés. Era tiempo perdido. Arregló su playera y se despidió de Maarten.

En menos de cinco minutos, la vida de Maarten se devolvió a la paz que era antes, hace dos días atrás. Maarten revisó su reloj; faltaban cinco minutos para abrir la floristería. No se preocupó, anduvo lentamente por el parque, disfrutando los rayos soleados que tenuemente se filtraban por las ramas de los árboles. Qué más daba si abría la floristería tarde o después. Él es rey, rey de su mundo y no hay nadie más en él. Quizás Lieve.

_Solo quizás._


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Gracias a Nekolandia, Ruko Megpoid, nihon-lover3 y Sakuraba Kamii por los reviews, Story follower o Favorite story!

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no le pertenece a VidadeLechuga (ya sean personajes como trama), sino que son de propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Sin embargo, digamos que el Luxemburgo tiene parte de la autoría de VDL.**_

* * *

"La Vaselina…" Maarten buscaba en el botiquín el frasco de vaselina que compró el día anterior, cuando regresaba a la floristería. Recordaba haberlo dejado en la orilla del lavamanos, junto a su cepillo de dientes. Pero no estaba allí. No estaba en ningún punto del baño. Ni siquiera detrás del inodoro, dentro de la tina de baño, bajo la alfombra, escondido entre la multitud de frascos de los estantes, entre medio de las toallas… nada. El frasco desapareció. Y no lo dejaría de buscar, el frasquito resultó caro, así que no dejaría botar euros al papelero así como así.

Amarro la toalla a su cadera y fue a la pieza de su hermano. Él era el único que podía haber cogido el frasco de vaselina, quizás como una broma. Si resultó así, le colgaría de la ropa interior y lo dejaría colgado del mástil del Ayuntamiento. Y sería el verdadero _holandés volador*._

_Jaja_

Entró sin hacer ruido a la habitación de Laurent. Se notaba que era del chico, con tanta pomposidad en el aire y con las cosas muy bien alineadas unas con otras. La manía de su hermano por el orden no cabía límites.

No estaba en el closet, escondido tras los abrigos. Ni debajo de la cama, entre motitas de polvo y viejas cajas de zapatos. Tampoco detrás de las cortinas.

El único lugar que faltaba era el cuarto de baño. Tocó antes la puerta, que estaba cerrada. Una vocecilla contestó desde adentro.

-¿Maarten, eres tú?

"Quién más será" –repitió él mentalmente- Sus padres no están en casa, así que era Maarten o un ladrón. Cual era la mejor alternativa, no lo sabía.

-Asumiendo que eres tú, Maarten, ¿qué necesitas?

-Mi Vaselina, ¿La has tomado tú? Dime la verdad y _no pasará nada_, lo prometo.

Laurent no se fiaba para nada de lo dicho por su hermano. Ni un pelo. Se apresuró en aplicarse el tónico facial y arreglarse su cabello, y quitó el seguro a la puerta. Cuando vio a su hermano mojado, solo cubierto por la toalla en la cadera, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y exigió a su hermano ponerse ropas decentes. Maarten le respondió si conocía el paradero de la vaselina. Sin ella, él no se movía de la casa, ni siquiera al umbral de la entrada. Laurent se dio por vencido; su hermano seguiría en paños menores si no le daba la vaselina y decidió prescindir de su broma, que salió como el culo.

-Está detrás del perro gigante, el del listón rojo.

Maarten, sin dudarlo, movió al muñeco de lugar y se encontró con su frasco de vaselina, intacto. Incluso aún tenía su envoltorio. Laurent puso el seguro a la puerta, y se preguntó si cabía su delgado cuerpo por el conducto de ventilación, en caso de escape apresurado.

-Laurent, sabes bien lo que esto significa, ¿no? –señaló Maarten en un tono calmado, pero que a Laurent le hizo dar un escalofrío.

-Fue sin querer.

-Pero, ¿sabes que puedo colgarte en el estandarte del ayuntamiento, no? –Dios, Maarten daba miedo cuando hablaba calmadamente, pronunciando lentamente cada sílaba.

-Me cabreé.

-Lo noté.

-Tendré un castigo, supongo. –Suspiró Laurent, apesadumbrado.

Siempre las bromas que le hacía a su hermano resultaban como el culo. Pero habría apostado para ver el rostro de su hermano desconcertado por no encontrar su estúpida vaselina. Oh, eso hubiera sido digno de mención.

-Si tú quieres. Ya tengo lo que necesito.

-No, estoy bien sin tus escarmientos. Solo vete y deja cerrada la puerta. Y deja de andar en paños menores en la casa, por favor.

-Es mi casa.

-Pero también es la mía y no dejaré que andes semidesnudo por la vida.

Maarten replicó la respuesta del muchacho, sin embargo, Laurent no le respondió. Contento porque ya tenía lo que deseaba, fue de nuevo a su cuarto de baño para vestirse y aplicarse la vaselina.

Usaba vaselina desde los trece o catorce años. Al principio no sabía medir la cantidad exacta de ella para deducir si quedara muy elevado, o algo flácido, pero el uso dio paso a la experiencia y ahora se aplicaba la cantidad justa y necesaria. Antes de echarse el líquido viscoso en el pelo, se dedicó a mirarlo sin vaselina. Era liso, tan fino como el de Laurent, más rubio y paliducho. Con los mechones en su frente, se veía algo más desordenado. Hasta más guapo, según su opinión. Un día debería de no aplicarse vaselina. Pero no el día de hoy.

* * *

Maarten llegó a las 9:58 AM a la floristería. Con una puntualidad milimétrica se hallaba Lieve, esperando pacientemente a por Maarten. Hoy usaba una jardinera azul, con botitas café y un sombrero de paja. Aparte de la canasta, portaba una mochila roja, que colgaba en la espalda. Y la canastilla llevaba algo felpudo.

-¡Buenos días, Maarten! –La niña, al ver al muchacho, fue a su encuentro. Sostenía con mucho cuidado la canastilla.

-Hola. ¿Qué llevas ahí? –Maarten estacionó su bicicleta en el porche y puso su cadena correspondiente.

-Te has fijado, entonces. Mamá debió volar hoy y Katyusha no estaba disponible, así que Pim no podía quedarse solo en casa… ¡Te prometo que no hará desorden! Es un conejo muy bien enseñado.

-¿Co-conejo? –Maarten quedó en shock por la verborrea de la belga.

-Sí, debí traer a Pim porque si no, se quedaría solo en casa y eso sería peligroso. Pero si no se puede, volveré mañana sola y…

La cara de Lieve era un poema, había que decirlo. Debías de ser más duro que el mismo diamante si no te daba, al menos algo de tristeza, los ojos de Lieve. Chica lista. Usaba la vieja táctica de ser una monada para inspirar sentimientos de ternura. Laurent fue un experto en eso. Funcionaba en todos menos en Maarten, que le daba sus buenos coscorrones para que regresara a la realidad. Pero no podía hacer eso a Lieve, así que, por más que evitó la vista de la niña, debió ceder.

-Vale. Pero caga en un lugar que no sea el periódico, mordisquea las flores o ocurre cualquier cosa _extraordinaria_, y a la casa.

-Entendido. Además, no te preocupes por su limpieza y alimentación, yo cuidaré de eso.

-Me parece.

Pim, el conejo, era moteado. Blanco con manchas café, se notaba que tenía su buena cantidad de años y era un animalillo felpudo y bastante grande. Sin embargo, Lieve no tenía ni idea que el animal preferido de Maarten era justamente (y por qué no, curiosamente) los conejos. Cierto que él jamás lo comentaba, pero adoraba esas bolitas de pelo.

Maarten miró a las puntas de sus zapatos, para no ver a Pim que empezó a moverse dentro de la canastilla.

-Ha despertado. ¿Quieres sostenerlo? –Los ojazos verdosos de Lieve, suplicantes, escudriñaron el rostro de Maarten. Este miró al animal, que a su vez, le observaba con atención.

Maarten asintió. Cogió con cuidado a Pim. Lieve le entregó suavemente a su mascota. Esta no dio señales de repulsión hacia Maarten; es más, en cuanto Maarten le cogió y le acariciaba entre las orejas, se apegó a él. El semblante de Maarten era uno completamente relajado. Así se veía muy, muy lindo. Lieve se sonrojó al ver a Maarten; desde que conoció al holandés hace dos días, siempre estaba malhumorado, especialmente cuando Antonio estaba en los alrededores. Pero así, era divino.

-Yo creo que deberíamos entrar, Liève. Es hora de trabajar. Puedes dejar a Pim en el trastero.

Maarten notó que Lieve estaba absorta en algún lugar del universo. La llamó por su nombre, pero la niña seguía inserta en su imaginación. Finalmente, Maarten le movió el brazo con poca delicadez y Lieve despertó de su estado casi catatónico.

-¿Eh?

-Hay que entrar. Sujeta a… eh… ¿Pim? Para que abra la reja.

-Oh, vale, me concentré demasiado en nada.

-No me digas.

El humor de Maarten en acción.

Lieve recibió a Pim, que se acurrucó en los brazos de su dueña, mientras Maarten corría las puertas e invitaba a la chica a pasar adentro.

* * *

De tanto en tanto, Lieve hacía un alto en su labor, para vigilar a Pim. Este, al parecer, era un conejo bastante flojo, y después de olisquear el trastero, se dedicó a descansar en su cama improvisada. Lieve le trajo pellets gourmet; ahorró todo el mes para comprarle una bolsa pequeñísima. Al lado de los pellets, dejó un cuenco con agua y algunos ¿juguetes? del conejo.

Las ventas en la floristería iban viento en popa. Todo indicaba que ese día sería fructífero en cantidad de ventas. Qué agradable. Maarten pensó que, cómo cerraría antes la floristería para ir a la piscina de Mathias, las ventas serían más bajas de lo usual. Al contrario, se dispararon. Cada vez que la caja registradora se abría, el 'clink' de esta era música para los oídos de Maarten. Obviamente, un pequeño porcentaje de lo ganado iba para él, pero era lo suficiente para lo que necesitaba. Además, con sus padres habían concordado que, en caso de hacer horas extra, las ganancias de ese período de tiempo eran exclusivamente de él. No hacía horas extra todo el tiempo, pero intentaba dosificarlas de tanto en tanto en su agenda.

-Lieve, hoy cerraré la floristería a las cinco. –Maarten avisó de repente.

-¿Ah? ¿Tan temprano? –La niña preguntó sorprendida.

-Un amigo me invitó a su casa, así que cerraré antes. Mañana haré horas extra para recompensar, así que abriré media hora antes.

-Vale. Pero llega temprano, eh, nada de atrasos.

Maarten gruñó; Lieve sabía cómo tomarle el pelo. Ella rió, pero casi de inmediato bajó el tono de su voz recordando las reglas que el muchacho había establecido para continuar su estadía en la Floristería.

-¿Estás a cargo de una niñera, Lieve? –Maarten preguntó. Como se iba antes, Lieve no se quedaría hasta la hora correspondida.

-Sí. Una chica de un instituto me cuida cuando mamá anda en un avión. Es azafata.

-¿Viaja a menudo?

-Durante temporada alta, sí. Cuando era más niña, casi no pasaba en casa, pero ahora prefirió tomar vuelos más cortos para estar conmigo. Aprovecha ahora que todos se van de vacaciones y agarran un avión para tener fondos extra.

-Ya veo. –Por lo visto, la belga no tenía hermanos.

-¿Iniciarás la escuela al término de las vacaciones?

-Sí. Qué lata, ¿no? Me gustaría que siempre fuese verano… los deberes son un rollo.

-Cuando seas mayor, agradecerás esa época en que los deberes no eran más que potencias y fracciones. –Maarten advirtió a la chica.

Suele pasar que cuando eres más grande y analizas las obligaciones que tenías cuando eras un niño, te das cuenta que en realidad no eran nada o muy poca cosa. Lieve, cuando tuviera 17, daría lo que fuera para volver a sus 12, según Maarten. Aunque 17 también tenían su lado positivo.

-Maarten ¿Qué quieres estudiar tú? Cuando termines el instituto, claro.

-Botánica. O si no hay nada más, entrenamiento físico. –Las respuestas de Maarten eran precisas y concisas; no dejaban lugar a la duda. Lieve quedó en silencio, sin saber qué más preguntar.

Maarten ordenaba 20 tulipanes rojos en una fuente. Junto con los tulipanes, le acompañaban hortensias, hipericum, molluccellas e hilos de oro. La niña jugaba con un lápiz. Se le ocurrió otra pregunta.

-Maarten, ¿Qué significan los tulipanes rojos?

-Hm… creo que eran amor perfecto, si mal no recuerdo. También son tomados como una declaración de amor.

-¿Amor perfecto? Qué cursi… -la belga apoyó uno de sus dedos índice en su mejilla izquierda. ¿Por qué es así?

-El significado viene de una leyenda turca. Un príncipe estaba muy enamorado de una doncella. Cuando esta murió y le avisaron de esta noticia, no pudo soportar el pésame y se suicidó lanzándose con su caballo por un desfiladero.

-¡Que horrible! –Lieve tapó su boca con su mano, algo horrorizada por la acción precipitada del príncipe. Dejó a Maarten continuar, al notar que interrumpió su narración.

-Se dice que de cada gota de sangre derramada por el príncipe, brotó un tulipán rojo, por eso se ha tomado el tulipán rojo como una forma del amor idealizado.

-Qué curioso que una flor tan bonita pueda tener una historia tan triste. Aunque la doncella y el príncipe lograron reunirse en el cielo, ¿no?

-No sé. La leyenda no es cristiana y la historia la oí de hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Pero puf… -Lieve sopló su flequillo. Esperaba que después de tan entristecedor relato, al menos la pareja disfrutó de estar juntos en el más allá, si es que existía alguno.

-Es lo que hay. –Maarten dijo desganadamente. La verdad es que sí era bastante triste la leyenda, pero, se supone que es una leyenda, y por lo tanto, muchas de los relatos fueron adaptados de otros y la historia tergiversando.

Lieve no quiso continuar la conversación. Se dedicó a terminar de leer la revista que le había facilitado Maarten, acerca del cuidado de las flores en apartamentos y lugares pequeños. De ahí sacaría buenas notas para poner en práctica lo aprendido en el apartamento.

* * *

Tocó el horario de recreo y Maarten cerró la floristería. Lieve y él fueron al mismo banco de la plaza que ocuparon el día anterior; poca gente circulaba por allí y Pim podía andar a sus anchas sin temor a que un perro le cogiera por sorpresa. Pim recorrió un rato la hierba verde, para tomar un rato de sol echado en los pies de su dueña. Lieve esta vez no preparó sándwiches, hizo ensalada de verduras con atún en conserva, no podía hacer el lujo de traer comida que requiriese calentarse, o gastar dinero en un restaurante. De todas formas, también trajo ración para Maarten.

-¿Está rico? –Lo único industrial es el atún, todo el resto son de la feria orgánica.

-Se nota que es orgánica por el sabor. Las del supermercado saben a mierda*.

-Jaja, tienes razón.

-La mejor forma para saber si una manzana es transgénica es ver si tiene gusanos dentro. Los insectos tienden a huir de los vegetales y frutas transgénicos y una fruta con químicos no es su hogar ideal.

-¡Qué miedo! Igual es algo asqueroso encontrarse con un gusano mientras comes… -Lieve hizo una mueca de asco mientras cogía su tenedor para atajar una pieza de lechuga que se le escapaba.

-Yo prefiero eso antes de comer verduras con químicos. –Maarten zanjó la discusión.

-Mamá es de la misma opinión. Ella siempre me cuenta que no le gusta mucho la comida que ofrecen en los aviones. La he probado y es algo sosa. Por eso es mejor la cocina casera, especialmente la que cocina ella.

Era notorio que Lieve y su mamá se llevaban muy bien. Una relación muy armónica.

-Todo se hace rápido. Las cosas se hacen rápido, se viaja rápido, se vive rápido. No hay nada que siga su verdadero ritmo. –Maarten sacó de su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarros.

-¿Fumas? No tenía idea. –Lieve miró curiosa a la cajetilla. No esperaba que Maarten, que pareciera que mantenía una fachada de vida sana, fumara.

-Solo para liberar tensión. No es siempre. Aunque estoy intentando dejarlo. ¿Te molesta? –Maarten apostaba que la niña diría que sí.

Para su sorpresa, resultó que no.

-Hazlo si quieres. Puedo decirte que no, pero es decisión tuya, supongo. –Lieve cogió un pedazo de atún y se lo echó a la boca.

Maarten sacó su encendedor y prendió el cigarrillo. Por fortuna, el humo iba dirigido en dirección contraria a la de la niña. Suspiró y dejó que la nicotina hiciera su trabajo. Qué irónico, siempre hacía ejercicio, comía sano, no bebía, dormía sus horas y, sin embargo, fumaba. Cosa que hacía muchísimo daño.

-¿Tus papás saben que fumas? –Lieve preguntó.

-Les da lo mismo.

-¿No conversas mucho con ellos?

-Cuando es necesario. –Maarten aspiró un poco del aire que surgía de la colilla.

-¿Y con alguien más?

-Tengo un hermano que tiene tu edad. Es un llorón, pero es buena persona.

El tono de voz de Maarten no dejó lugar a dudas; no quería continuar la conversación, al menos de ese tema. Lieve pensó que Maarten debía de sentirse muy solo. Le dio un poco de lástima. Ni siquiera podría acompañarlo en la escuela, tanto la primaria como la preparatoria eran edificios independientes y se encontraban muy alejados uno del otro. A su mamá no la podía ver a menudo, pero aprovechaba todos los ratos libres que tenía con ella.

…

-¿Maarten? ¿Puedo… eh… preguntarte algo?

Maarten, que fluía en sus ensoñaciones, miró, algo turbado a la niña. Asintió_. 'La forma en que cambia su humor'_ pensó la niña. Hace un instante estaba de lo más bien conversando y ahora parecía andar por los suelos. Pero desde que lo conoció, hace apenas unos días, quedó con esa consulta en el aire.

-¿Todas esas chicas que vienen a la floristería a dejarte regalos… te gustan?

Maarten tosió; aspiró el humo demasiado rápido. De no haber ocurrido eso, se habría reído a carcajadas ¿Él, enamorado? No señor, para nada.

-No Lieve, no me gustan. –Dijo en tono serio, aunque se notaba que se ahorraba la risa.

-¿Y si no te gustan, por qué no les dices nada?

-Lo hago y no pasa nada. Así que dejo que se aburran solas.

Lieve frunció el ceño, no estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de Maarten frente a aquella situación. Le parecía que no era el trato adecuado.

-Eso es muy feo. Por lo menos deberías tratarlas con más cuidado.

-Yo les he dicho de todas las formas que no busco nada serio. Si ellas ponen atención o no es cosa de ellas. Ahí no puedo hacer nada. –Maarten espiró y una bocanada de humo salió de sus labios- Así que me da lo mismo.

-¿Te da lo mismo que hieras sus sentimientos? –Lieve estaba enfurruñándose en nimiedades, Maarten lo notó. Pero este deseaba dejar en claro su punto de vista, así que continuó tensando la conversación.

-También considera que yo no andaré con nadie que me hostigue de la forma en que ellas lo hacen. Ni compartiré mi tiempo con alguien así.

-Deberías hacer el intento. –Lieve apretó los labios, irritada. Dio el último bocado de su ensalada y guardó el frasco en su mochila.

-Haré lo que me plazca en este tema. No intrusees más. –Con lo anterior, Maarten dio por finalizada la plática.

Al cabo de un rato, en silencio, Lieve comenzó a guardar los restos del almuerzo. Maarten apagó el cigarro en un cenicero cercano y la niña le entregó a Pim a Maarten para que lo cargara. Aún estaba molesta, pero se dio cuenta que Maarten tenía un punto a favor. Por más que a ella le pareciera incorrecto el trato del muchacho, ella solo podía ser una mera espectadora de lo acontecido. Y nada más que eso.

* * *

Aquella hora de trabajo fue más bien administrativo. Se vendieron ramos, incluso un bonsái carísimo, pero Maarten se dedicó a revisar el inventario y encargar distintos tipos de flores y enseres. Lieve chequeaba con una lista las cosas que debían comprar y las que no, además aprovechando para preguntar los cuidados de cada vegetal. Al principio, la tensión flotaba en el aire, pero de a poco, fue aliviándose esta. Pim vigilaba a su dueña y al amigo de esta desde su canastilla, cerca del mostrador. Maarten decidió ponerlo allí después de constatar que el ambiente en el trastero era demasiado caluroso. Ya pudo comprobar que el animal era un holgazán. Diez minutos antes del cierre, Maarten comenzó a entrar los letreros y algunos ramos mostrados en el exterior, al igual de regar por última vez las plantas y ponerlas a buen resguardo. Lieve ayudó con eficiencia dichas tareas.

-Perdón por ser tan metida.-Lieve dijo de repente, quebrantando el silencio del interior.

-No importa. De todas formas, tú no sabías.

-Pero igual no era mi intención presionarte. –Lieve no sostenía la vista a Maarten. Estaba avergonzada.

-Lieve. Ya te dije que no importa. Si continuas, me enojaré en serio. –Y era verdad, a Maarten ya pasó su enojo. Con sinceridad, el tema le importaba tan poco que ni siquiera valía sulfurarse por él. Solo la belga lo tomó como algo personal.

-¿Disculpas aceptadas?

-Tómalo como desees.

-Vale. –Lieve sonrió. No quería quedar con esa espina rondando por su cabeza todo el día, así que se sentía feliz de que sus disculpas fueran aceptadas.

-¿Mañana será horario normal?

Maarten asintió, por lo que la belga tomó como un sí.

-Mañana Pim quedará en casa, no te preocupes por eso.

-Puede venir. Tú te ocupas de él, eso sí.

-¿Pero no es incómodo para ti? Yo no debería darte más molestias de las que ya te he dado…

-No eres molestia. Si lo fueras, ya te habría echado. –Maarten respondió quedamente. Lieve podría ser muchas cosas, pero su presencia no resultaba incómoda para él. Ya no. Era agradable que alguien estuviera interesado en su trabajo, era animante.

Los ojos de Lieve brillaron como joyas. Sonrió ante el comentario del neerlandés y continuó trabajando, silbando una canción. Terminaron el trabajo justo a tiempo. Lieve limpió los desechos del conejo junto con el cuenco con agua y guardó los pellets en un frasco. Dejó todo en orden, como si el conejo no hubiese estado nunca en la floristería.

-Así que nos vemos acá mañana media hora antes, ¿no?

-Exactamente.

-Esto… ¿puedo llevarme la revista que me diste antes? Quiero mostrársela a mamá.

-Llévatela. Ese tomo lo tengo en casa.

-Gracias Maarten. Ojalá que disfrutes tu salida.

-Cuidado al devolverte a casa. Nada de hablar con extraños.

Maarten empezaba a sentirse responsable por Lieve. Sí, antes le daba un bledo lo que pensaba la belga, pero ya comenzaba a ser rutina conversar con ella. Dejó salir a la niña primero, después bajó las cortinas y cerró con el candado. Pim se asomaba por su canasta, oliendo a su alrededor.

-También cuídate tú, Maarten. Nada de hablar con extraños. Si no, ¿Quién me seguirá explicando sobre las flores? –Lieve dijo como despedida.

Y lo único que pudo hacer Maarten fue sonreír.

-o-

* * *

**Notas**

*_El Holandés Volador_: Hago referencia a Epke Zonderland, gimnasta neerlandés ganador de la medalla de oro en la barra horizontal. Su apodo es el holandés volador.

*Menciono que muchas de las frutas y verduras que normalmente se hallan en los supermercados son de origen transgénico. Es increíble como se tratan a las semillas con químicos para que, por ejemplo, no estén tan expuestos a plagas. Muchos de esos químicos quedan almacenados dentro del organismo y a la larga, pueden afectar su funcionamiento. Sin considerar que suelen vender la misma variedad de producto una y otra vez, abandonando los cultivos de otros vegetales. Por eso, prueben alimentos no transgénicos (que poseen la dicha validación de no ser tratados genéticamente), el sabor es magnífico y no se le compara a las transgénicas. Mera opinión personal.


	4. Capítulo 4

Debo pedir disculpas por la tardanza del capítulo. Hice varios borradores que no me convencían. Mi perfeccionismo se apoderó de mí y no podía sino ver solo defectos en lo que escribía. Sin embargo, esto es lo que más rescato de aquellos borradores. Mil disculpas.

Este capítulo resultó muy corto para mi gusto. Antes, este y el próximo eran uno solo, pero decidí dividirlo porque si no lo hacía, sería un desarrollo muy abrupto.

También informo que no quedan más de dos o tres capítulos. Pero de nuevo doy las gracias a todos los que comentaron, pusieron favoritos, marcaron el fic con story alert, etc. O que simplemente apretaron el título y leyeron. Solo con eso me hacen increíblemente feliz.

Gracias a todos.

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no le pertenece a VidadeLechuga (ya sean personajes como trama), sino que son de propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Sin embargo, digamos que el Luxemburgo tiene parte de la autoría de VDL.**_

-o-

* * *

Lieve continuó yendo a la Floristería durante gran parte del verano. A veces iba con Pim, otras sola. Muy pocas veces no iba, eran ocasiones contadas. Maarten también disfrutaba de sus vacaciones, y algún que otro día iba tarde a la floristería o se daba el día libre, para disgusto de Lieve. Para ella, la floristería era la única actividad divertida de sus vacaciones, y el hecho de estar un día en casa le llenaba de aburrimiento.

Ambos disfrutaban compartir el rato juntos. Lieve ya estaba algo más experimentada con la jardinería y en el pequeño patio que poseía la Floristería, atrás del trastero, plantó lechugas y calabazas. Además, comenzó a armar sus propios ramos. Al principio, no quedaban muy armónicos y Maarten le señalaba críticamente los errores. Pero Lieve ahora sí podía componer piezas pequeñas que incluso eran puestas a la venta, con buenos resultados.

Laurent estaba con la ansiedad a flor de piel. El examen del Conservatorio era nada más entrada a la escuela, y pasaban varios días en que ambos hermanos no se veían. Los padres del chico le llevaron a talleres de relajación para que aliviase la tensión acumulada. Sus padres le preguntaron a Maarten si no quería tener a su cargo una sede más grande y esta vez con empleados a su cargo, pero Maarten se negó. Tendría que repartir las ganancias y también Lieve no podría trabajar con él. Pero la última razón no se la dijo a sus padres, obviamente. Ellos daban por sentado que Maarten trabajab horas en la más completa soledad.

Lieve a menudo le preguntaba qué iba a pasar cuando finalizara el verano. Ella sabía que el empleo de Maarten era temporal y que cuando comenzara el año escolar, otro empleado ocuparía su lugar en la Floristería. Y eso significaba que la compañía debía relegarse. Él le consolaba diciéndole que podía ir a su casa cuando lo desease, o inscribirse a un curso de jardinería que ofrecía el ayuntamiento, financiado parcialmente por la Floristería. Pero ella comentaba que no sería lo mismo.

_-Puedes hacerte amigo de Laurent. Van en el mismo grado y a él le encanta invitar gente a casa. –Maarten consolaba a Lieve._

_-Pero eso sería bastante aprovechador. Aunque no te preocupes, si tengo la oportunidad de hablar con tu hermano, lo haré._

Y con eso daban finalizado el tema.

* * *

Así fue como pasaron juntos gran parte del verano. Por una parte, Lieve comenzaba ya a mostrar progreso en sus labores de ayudante en jardinería, y Maarten una compañía que no fueran sus amigos de siempre y alguien que compartiera su afición. Y de pasó, ganó dinero extra. Perfecto.

Faltaban dos semanas para el inicio de las clases y muchos chicos aprovechaban los últimos días de libertad antes de entrar a la escuela, que les consumiría gran parte de su tiempo. Maarten bajó el ritmo de trabajo, él también comenzaba la escuela y quería usar esos días soleados para reflexionar (mejor dicho, fumar uno o dos cigarrillos echado en el parque).

Lieve estaba ansiosa. Comenzaría su primer día de escuela en esa ciudad, y se preguntaba con quién estaría. Solo conocía a Laurent de vista, el muchacho no fue a la Floristería a menudo, y si iba, la niña no estaba. No conocía a más gente, pero Maarten podía afirmar con seguridad que la chica no tendría problemas para acostumbrarse en la escuela; era extrovertida y divertida.

…

* * *

Comenzó otro día más en el verano de Maarten. Se despertó a la misma hora de siempre. Mientras muchos duermen a destajo, él acostumbraba a su cuerpo a despertarse siempre temprano. Hizo su ejercicio matutino y sus actividades cotidianas. Cuando fue a desayunar, Laurent no estaba allí. Se encontraba con un profesor de música que le ayudaba a afinar los últimos detalles para las audiciones. Se lo tomaba muy en serio. Sus padres tampoco estaban. Así que comió solo y, al cabo de una hora, se fue a la Floristería.

Fue mayúscula su sorpresa al ver que la pequeña Lieve no estaba en el frontis de la Floristería cuando llegó. Ella tenía por costumbre que, si un día llegaría más tarde o no pasaría por la tienda, le avisaba con anticipación. La belga no era impuntual, es más, le restregaba en la cara a Maarten los atrasos que este sumaba cada vez que tardaba más de 10 minutos en abrir el local. Quizás esta fuera la primera vez que la niña llegara atrasada y sería su oportunidad para encararle todo lo dicho, de forma graciosa.

Estacionó su bicicleta y se puso a trabajar.

Revisó las calabazas y lechugas de Lieve. Crecían bien, no había más problemas con ellas. Encendió la radio. Sacó los carteles que mostraban bellos adornos florales y los puso en la vereda. En uno de esos carteles, una pizarra de tiza, escribió una oferta de flores de lavanda. Barrió la entrada, esta estaba algo empolvada. Regó las plantas y vigiló que ningún florero corriera riesgo de caerse.

-Lieve, limpia el mostrador. –Maarten gritó, suponiendo que la niña estaba por allí.

Recordó que hace más de una hora que la belga debía andar por allí.

Quizás se enfermó.

"_La costumbre… Suerte que no había nadie más, supongo."_

Él ya se habituó a la presencia de la menor. El hecho que no rondara por allí llenaba a la estancia de una extraña paz. Y también de silencio. Si no fuera por la radio, la Floristería estaría con un silencio casi sepulcral. Entró el primer cliente, uno frecuente. El viejo pidió una orden de clavelinas con lisianthus. Este se sorprendió de no ver a la niña corretear por el lugar.

-¿Y su prima? ¿No vino hoy? –El viejo preguntó mientras sacaba un poco de dinero de su billetera.

Maarten bajó los hombros y respondió que no.

-¿Y sabe por qué? –El viejo buscaba dinero en su bolso.

Maarten negó con la cabeza.

-Pues vaya, mándele saludos. –El viejo pasó los billetes a Maarten y este le dio su cambio. –Aproveche sus últimos días de vacaciones, muchacho.

Maarten asintió y el viejo se fue.

La clientela, al igual que Maarten, acostumbraba a ver a Lieve en la Floristería. Esto dejaba en claro una interrogante:

_¿Qué le pasó a la pequeña Lieve?_

* * *

Maarten supuso que la niña quizás llegara después de almuerzo. Era tradición que ambos fueran a esa banquita del parque a disfrutar una merienda. Casi siempre, Lieve llevaba comida para ambos, pero a veces Maarten cocinaba y llevaba alimentos para aquellos momentos. Era extraño, volver a comer solo. Fue a la banca, esperando que quizás Lieve estuviera allí. No estaba.

Maarten continuó de largo por la alameda, haciendo parecer que en realidad paseaba por el lugar en vez de buscar a alguien. No tenía mucha hambre, ni tampoco ganas de caminar. Se echó a la sombra de un árbol y prendió un cigarrillo, mientras miraba la nube, que se burlaba de él desde el cielo.

¿Qué conocía de la pequeña Lieve? Sabía que vivía con su mamá y su mascota, se llevaba mal con su papá, que acababa de mudarse aquí y que le gustan las flores. Pero, ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Cuál era sus miedos más grandes? ¿Su número telefónico? ¿Qué era de su vida antes de vivir aquí?

Maarten se dio cuenta que le enseñaba a alguien que a duras penas conocía. Siempre hablaban, pero era de cosas irrelevantes. ¿De qué le servía enseñarle el significado de los lirios si no podía llamarle a su casa para verificar su asistencia o si se encontraba bien? Hizo una bocanada de aire y prestó su atención a la nube solitaria que pasaba por allí.

¿Para qué se preocupaba de más? Probablemente Lieve se haya resfriado o algo así. Aunque eso no era muy factible, dado que la niña se fue en perfecto estado de la Floristería el día anterior y no dio señales de estar con alguna molestia.

-Hm… Niña tonta que deja plantado a la gente… -Maarten frunció el ceño. Le llamaba la atención la inasistencia de la belga, esta siempre informaba de alguna situación extraordinaria. "_Si viene mañana, le llamaré la atención por su atraso" _

Maarten continuó fumando tranquilamente su cigarrillo, cuando notó que alguien se echó a su lado. Se volteó y resultó ser Antonio, que poseía un tono de piel más tostado del normal.

-Hola, tío. Tienes una pinta que no te cuento. ¿Y Lieve? ¿No está contigo? –Antonio le preguntó al holandés, sorprendido de la ausencia de la belga.

-No, no vino hoy. –Maarten respondió de mala gana.

-¿Y no sabes por qué?

-Si lo supiera, lo habría mencionado. –Inquirió Maarten.

-Con solo verte das pena, Mo. –Antonio le decía Mo, como cuando eran niños. El neerlandés odiaba ese mote y fue motivo de discusión en varias ocasiones.

-Agradece que no estoy de ánimos para patearte el culo. –Maarten apagó el cigarro.

Antonio solo rió, dándole lo mismo la amenaza de su compañero. El ojiverde sacó de su bolsillo una pitillera roja y amarilla, de donde sacó un cigarrillo. Miró de reojo a Maarten y este, le lanzó su encendedor. Ambos fumaban de vez en cuando.

-Hace tiempo que intento dejar el cigarro y el solo verte me dan ganas de fumar. _Te odio_. –Antonio dijo el último insulto en español. Sin embargo, no había que ser un genio que aquella frase consistió en una grosería.

El español prendió el cigarro y lo llevó a sus labios. Admiró un instante el encendedor de Maarten, que llevaba un bonito grabado floral. Después, lo lanzó en dirección a Maarten, que hábilmente cogió y guardó en su bolsillo.

-Yo te odio más. Tú me iniciaste en esto, bastardo. –Maarten gruñó. Comenzó a fumar hace un año, por culpa de Antonio. Intentaba evitar lo más posible fumar, pero era imposible no hacerlo cuando estaba solo. Tenía que hacer algo, aunque fuera eso.

-Hablando del tema… ¿Quién te regaló ese encendedor? Que yo recuerde siempre prendías los cigarros con una cerilla o con el encendedor de alguien más.

-Lieve me lo regaló. Dijo que no le gustaba que portara las cerillas a todas partes.

-Aww, qué tierno. Los tortolitos se hacen regalos…

Maarten cogió el cuello de la camisa del español y lo acercó hasta que ambas caras estuvieran a un palmo de distancia. Antonio no hizo señal de querer liberarse, es más, sonreía, disfrutando el hecho de tomarle el pelo a Maarten. El cigarro de Antonio continuaba en su mano, humeante.

-Ya te dije. Detente. Yo no salgo con niños ni mucho menos. –El rostro de Maarten estaba rojo y sus ojos centelleaban chispas. Antonio lanzó una carcajada, casi incitándolo a pelearse ahí mismo.

-Jamás he dicho que seas un pedófilo ni mucho menos, Maarten. Tú careces de sentido del humor, tío.

Maarten soltó a Antonio, que arregló su polera. El neerlandés sacó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió. Antonio se estiró y dio otra probada a su cigarro.

-Disculpa. Fue sin intención. –Maarten no podía decir que la disculpa iba en serio o si, en realidad, el ojiverde le cogía del pelo de nuevo.

Maarten no dijo nada. Continuó fumando el cigarro, en silencio, dejando que el ambiente se alivianara un poco. Antonio se recostó en la hierba y contempló el cielo. Era bonito aquel día, esa tarde de agosto. Aunque no le gustase reconocer esto a ninguno de los dos, ambos 'disfrutaban' de su compañía.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con… eh… Lovino? –Maarten preguntó de repente. Giró su cabeza en dirección contraria a la de Antonio y comenzó a acariciar la hierba bajo sus manos.

Antonio parpadeó sorprendido por la reacción de Maarten. Él no era del tipo que les gustaba iniciar una conversación. Le respondió de todas formas.

-Bastante bien. Digo, aún no quiere que nadie sepa de nuestra relación… no sabe cómo se lo tomaría su abuelo. Al menos, a su hermano Feliciano le da lo mismo que salga con un chico. ¿La pregunta viene a…?

-Por el placer de preguntar. Cuidado con las cenizas.

Antonio vigiló que aquel polvillo grisáceo emitido de la colilla no diera a su ropa. Dio la última bocanada y apagó el cigarro. Maarten fumaba con tranquilidad su segundo cigarro. Súbitamente, apagó la colilla, a pesar que dio dos o tres bocanadas.

-¿Te arrepentiste? Vaya, Maarten, qué forma de desaprovechar un cigarro. Si ya es difícil que te vendan el vicio…

-Debo ir a trabajar. Lárgate a la juguetería, vago. . –Maarten tomó impulso y de un brinco se incorporó.

-Renuncié. Prefiero descansar bien estas últimas dos semanas.

-Flojo. Yo he disminuido la cantidad de trabajo, pero al menos no me paso cortejando todo el rato a un quinceañero. –Maarten, mordazmente, comentó.

-Prefiero cortejar a un quinceañero que a una nena de 13 años. –Antonio guiñó un ojo, seductoramente y se incorporó. –Nos vemos alguno de estos días, Mo.

Antonio se marchó antes de que Maarten le diera una paliza ahí mismo. Se fue en dirección contraria a la de Maarten. Este se quedó mirándolo hasta que desapareció en el horizonte. Se preguntó por qué no lo había ahogado ya en la piscina de Mathias. Recogió las colillas de los cigarros, que estaban ocultas en el césped y las desechó a un basurero.

Era obvio que Lieve no aparecería hoy. Sería tonto que la belga llegara a la Floristería cuando solo faltaban dos o tres horas para cerrar. Mañana reprendería a la niña por no justificar su ausencia. Le daría un buen escarmiento, pensó Maarten.

Aunque, en lo más fondo de su ser, se aburría sin Lieve. Era como su hermana pequeña, diferente a la relación con Laurent. Este tenía la misma edad que la niña, pero ya parecía un viejo. Lieve era como él, más jovial, más espontánea.

Suspiró. Ese día, había fiesta en la casa de Francis. Pero no tenía ganas de ir. Miró su reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos para abrir la Floristería. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, como si Antonio de repente se le hubiese ocurrido devolverse con él y joderle por un rato más.

Pero no ocurrió y el neerlandés caminó solo hasta su pequeño templo de flores.


	5. Capítulo 5

No tengo excusa acerca de la tardanza de este capítulo. Sé que el deber de cada autor es publicar sus historias de forma periódica, pero simplemente, mi salud y estudios no han estado a mi favor. Constantemente he estado muy débil y eso sumarle el estrés del último año escolar y actividades extraprogramáticas puede ser mucho para mí. Esta autora tiene varios asuntillos por velar y a menudo estos influyen en el tiempo libre y vida en general. Además, no quería escribir si me encontraba tan malograda de ánimo. El cariz de este fic es alegre (la mayoría) y si escribía sintiéndome mal solo provocaría que la trama tomara un sabor agrio, cosa que no quiero.

Pero bueno. Algo que rescatar es que (por fin) publico la quinta parte de Floristería. _¿Qué pasó con Liève?_

Gracias a Petitvon, Ruko Mekpoid y a todos los que leyeron el fanfic, lo pusieron como story alerts, favorites, etc. Me hacen querer mejorar en esto cada día.

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no le pertenece a VidadeLechuga (ya sean personajes como trama), sino que son de propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Sin embargo, digamos que el Luxemburgo tiene parte de la autoría de VDL.**_

* * *

La pequeña Lieve no apareció en todo lo que faltaba para que terminaran las vacaciones de verano. No dejó ningún tipo de recado, ni señal. Era como si, literalmente, la tierra (o las flores) la hubiesen tragado. Maarten estaba preocupado por ella. Intentó hacer memoria de aquel último día que vio a la niña. Él llegó a la hora de siempre, diez en punto. Ella también estaba a la hora. Revisó el libro de ganancias. Aquel día fue casi extraordinario la cantidad de ramos vendidos. Fueron a almorzar a la misma banca de siempre. Ella no dio indicios de estar molesta o incómoda con algo. Tampoco se sentía enferma, es más, parecía igual de alegre que siempre.

La belga no era de esas niñas caprichosas que hacen y deshacen a su voluntad. A su vez, en caso de cualquier inoportunidad, avisaba que no iría a la Floristería. Él no disponía de su número telefónico, ni dirección ni nada de eso. Ni siquiera su apellido. Es decir, que aunque hiciera una investigación, era fútil el intento si ni siquiera constaba con el nombre completo de la rubia.

Entonces, ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

Suspiró y bajó las persianas de la floristería. En dos días más, regresaba al instituto. Él atendería en el local hasta el próximo sábado, de ahí, otro empleado tomaría el relevo. Decidió ir a fumar unos puros con Mathias, que ese día lo había llamado. Había peleado con su novia y quería 'consejo'.

Quitó la cadena de su bicicleta y se puso en marcha.

* * *

El pitido del despertador sonó a las seis y media de la mañana. El primer día de escuela. Y también el último. Qué nostalgia. Maarten abrió los ojos y debatió un rato acerca de que si valía la pena ir este día al instituto. Al final, el sentido de la responsabilidad primó y se levantó de la cama. No alcanzaba a hacer su rutina de ejercicios, pero podía hacer aquello en la tarde. Fue directo a la ducha a prepararse.

…

Abajo, en la cocina, estaba Laurent. El chico tenía su audición el lunes, pero, sorprendentemente, se hallaba calmo. Cabían dos posibilidades: en verdad la terapia funcionó o Laurent ocultaba magistralmente su nerviosismo. O tal vez, como una tercera opción, le haya pegado la ansiedad a otra persona. A Jean, por ejemplo.

-Hola, Maarten. ¿Listo para tu último primer día de instituto? –El chico tomaba su desayuno, solo, haciendo el crucigrama del periódico. En la mesa de la cocina había dos tazas de té con dos platos, que tenían restos de comida. –Papá y mamá ya se fueron. Creo que estabas en la ducha, por eso no se despidieron de ti. Te desean mucha suerte y te preguntarán cómo te fue cuando lleguen a casa.

Maarten bufó, típico de ellos. Resultaba extraño que Maarten no se hubiese descarriado en su temprana adolescencia. Sus padres apenas le prestaban atención. No les culpaba, de todas formas. Pasaban tanto tiempo trabajando, que apenas le quedaban cabeza para algo más. Por lo menos, que pescaran más a Laurent, le dejaba conforme.

-Te dejé un poco de huevo revuelto. No le eché sal, así que si lo encuentras algo desabrido, puedes echarle. ¿Quieres algo más?

-No. Come tranquilo, serviré mi desayuno solo.

-Dale. Pero apresúrate, que ya voy casi en la mitad del mío.

Maarten descongeló el huevo revuelto, que aún seguía tibio. Sirvió su vaso de leche y ambos platos los dejó en el mesón, junto a Laurent. Después sacó el cóctel de frutas y un zumo energético, que se lo llevaría al instituto. Cuando realizaba todo esto, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Laurent. ¿Llega mucha gente nueva al instituto al principio de cada año?

-No sé. Bueno, sí un poco. Recuerdo que cuando tú ibas a la primaria, sí que llegaba gente. Aunque varía todos los años. –Laurent encontraba extraño que su hermano le llamara por su nombre completo, y que preguntase eso. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de preguntar el por qué, así que dejó que su hermano continuara la conversación, sin bajar la guardia.

-Ah, no por nada. _'Si vez a una niña delgada, de cabello rubio, que usa accesorios en el cabello y de grandes ojos verdes, avísame, para regañarla. Dile que venga a la Floristería a buscar sus guantes, los olvidó…' _–Maarten completó la frase para sus adentros.

-No te preocupes. Me gusta charlar con la gente nueva, así que si veo a alguien interesante, te lo diría de todas maneras.

Maarten no hizo ademán en responder. Recordó que Laurent y Liève tenían la misma edad, y la niña dijo en una ocasión que iría a la misma escuela que su hermano. Así que él tenía bastantes oportunidades de toparse con la belga.

Eso esperaba.

* * *

El día se hizo eterno. Aparte de los saludos y de reencontrarse con la bola de chicas que habían planeado una cita con él para fines de semestre, todo bien. Las clases eran igual que siempre. Algunas patosas, otras más llevaderas. Tenía unas ganas de prender un cigarro. Recordó el encendedor que le regaló Liève. Lo tenía al interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Pero no iba a fumar. Esta vez, iba a controlarse. El día era hermoso y caluroso. Muchos chicos esperaban el toque de timbre para gandulear afuera. Maarten se preguntó si Laurent conoció a Liève, o chance de toparse con ella en alguna clase.

-Maarten. Párese y haga este ejercicio en la pizarra, por favor. –El profesor de matemáticas notó que el muchacho estaba distraído y buscaba una excusa para llamarle la atención.

Maarten se levantó de su puesto y cogió el plumón de pizarra. Logaritmos. A simple vista, el ejercicio parecía irresoluble, pero si mirabas con atención, todo quedaba claro. Maarten lo desarrollo sin gran entusiasmo y volvió a su pupitre, dejando conforme a su profesor.

Antonio le vigilaba desde el otro lado del salón. Maarten pasaba perdido últimamente. Este miraba la ventana y jugaba con su bolígrafo. Tocó la campana de salida y un montón de chicos salieron raudamente del salón. Antonio intentó alcanzar a Maarten, que probablemente iría a la Floristería, pero no pudo. No quiso ir allí, era mejor dejar al muchacho solo.

* * *

Maarten abrió la Floristería a las tres de la tarde, tal como lo hizo durante casi todo el verano. Limpió el suelo del local, además de las góndolas y regó las flores. Prendió el estéreo para no lidiar con el silencio. Dejó sus deberes en el mesón de trabajo y comenzó a hacerlos, para no tener tanta carga en la noche.

Iba a extrañar ir a la Floristería cada día. Era una actividad que le distraía y adoraba. Ahora debía poner todo de sí para ingresar a la Universidad. Quizás en el próximo verano volvería a trabajar allí.

Se preguntó si Liève estaba bien. Tal vez la pasó algo en el trayecto a casa, con lo distraída que era. Desechó lo anterior, si fuera así, algo debió de haber mencionado las noticias. Sacó ese pensamiento de su mente y se enfocó en desarrollar los deberes.

…

Entró el primer cliente de la tarde. Una mujer, en la treintena. Le recordaba a alguien, pero Maarten no supo a quién. Vestía un correcto uniforme azul de dos piezas, con un pañuelo rojo y llevaba una pequeña maleta. Era guapa, pero se veía cansada. Llevaba el cabello rubio amarrado en una armoniosa coleta.

-Buenas tardes. –Dijo la mujer. A pesar que era alta, usaba tacones, los cuales resonaban cuando pisaban la cerámica.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –Maarten abandonó parcialmente la tarea. Miraba a la mujer mientras terminaba su redacción.

-Sí, por favor. ¿Hacen ramos a pedido? Necesito uno… -Dejó la frase incompleta y fijó sus ojos verdosos en Maarten.

Maarten afirmó moviendo su cabeza y la mujer levantó sutilmente las comisuras de sus labios.

-Necesito un ramo de flores, pequeño y que no sea tan caro. Pero… -la mujer pareció titubear un segundo- ahora mismo estoy atareada y no puedo esperar a que el ramo esté listo. ¿Puedo encargarlo para mañana? No sé si pueda ir a buscarlo yo misma, entonces…

-Solo presente su boleta de compra y se le hará entrega de su pedido, señorita. Si lo desea, puede ver el catálogo de ramos para que escoja el que más le satisfazla.

La mujer asintió y Maarten le entregó un librito verde con el precio de cada ramo. La mujer escogió un ramo de amapolas que costaba 30 euros. Pagó quince euros hoy y el resto sería mañana, cuando lo pasara a buscar.

-¿Así que no hay problema en que otra persona lo pase a buscar? Mis disculpas por esta situación, debo viajar mañana por mi trabajo y…

-No importa. Solo sea puntual con el pago, eso es todo.

La mujer sonrió. Tenía una bonita sonrisa. Recibió el recibo y el cambio a manos del muchacho, con lo cual, se despidió de Maarten y se fue del local. Maarten estuvo bastante rato preguntándose a quién le recordaba esa mujer. El sentimiento le duró hasta que llegaron nuevos clientes, con lo cual, el asunto fue relegado a segundo plano y después, olvidado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Maarten se despertó antes de las seis .Cuando terminó, Maarten esperaba con algo de impaciencia que Laurent estuviera desayunando solo, para preguntarle si llegó algún estudiante nuevo (que curiosamente se llamara Liève), sin embargo, el muchacho estaba durmiendo y Maarten no quiso despertarle. Debió irse de casa con la duda acerca de que si su hermano se topó con la niña. Una pena.

Maarten pasó por la floristería; no recordaba si el día anterior puso el cartel avisando que abrirían durante la tarde. Pero este estaba puesto en el ventanal. Suspiró aliviado y continuó su camino. Nada fuera de lo común.

La escuela no fue tan mala ese día. Ganduleó en los recesos con Antonio y después con Mathias, estuvo tentado de fumar un rato, pero cuando se decidió a hacerlo, recordó que el encendedor lo dejó en otra chaqueta, distinta a la que usaba. No llevaba sus cerillas. Mierda. Ahora que la Floristería no ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, la ansiedad y el aburrimiento le tentaban con fumar. Se preguntó si toda su vida sana valía la pena si practicaba uno de los peores hábitos posibles, el fumar. Agradeció haber olvidado el encendedor. La última clase era historia y Maarten estaba muy cansado.

…

-_¡Despierta dormilón! _Ya ha terminado la clase; te has saltado gran parte de historia. Pero no te preocupes, el profesor no se dio cuenta y en el trabajo de clase, _amablemente_ puse tu nombre entre los integrantes de mi grupo. Me debes una, Mo.

Maarten abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando enfocar la vista en su interlocutor, Antonio. Este estaba sentado en el pupitre que se hallaba al frente del de Maarten, con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa picaresca. Aún quedaban alumnos en el aula, pero no prestaban atención a los dos muchachos. Gruñó un poco y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Oye, despierta. Tío, si no fuera porque me diste lástima, te habría dejado dormir aquí hasta la noche.

-Dejadme dormir. Cállate. –Maarten gruñó y volvió a clavar su rostro en el libro de historia que estaba abierto en el banco.

-Vamos, levántate o te quedarás encerrado en esta jaula. ¿O es eso lo que quieres?

-Cinco minutos de silencio. Callad.

Antonio no pareció desistir de la solicitud del neerlandés. Ahora estaba preocupado de que este no se hubiese tirado encima para una bronca.

-Hm…Te ves fatal. ¿Hoy vas a la Floristería? Mejor ve conmigo a comer unas tapas, te hará bien despejarte un rato.

-No. Hay pedidos que entregar. Otro día.

-Pero al menos sal afuera. Duerme en el parque en una banca. Dormir en el pupitre hace mal para la espalda…

Maarten levantó de golpe la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer, no volvería a conciliar el sueño, así que para qué quedarse ahí. Cerró el libro fuertemente, cuyo sonido hizo eco en la sala, y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su cartera.

-Yo sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a salir, jeje. –Antonio descruzó las piernas y se levantó del banco. ¿Me acompañarás o no?

-Tengo trabajo que hacer. No puedo. _'Y no me apetece acompañarte, de todas formas…' _Otro día, tal vez_._

'_En verdad, el sueño actúa como sedante para ciertas personas…'_ pensó Antonio. En circunstancias normales, el neerlandés habría dicho _'No me apetece acompañarte'_ o _'Vete al diablo, no me interesa salir contigo'_, pero un _'no puedo'_ era suficiente para saber que su 'amigo', estaba en otra.

-Vale. Mañana, eh. En el restaurante cerca de la tienda de discos. No llegues tarde. –Antonio caminó hacia la puerta, con su maleta colgada del hombro –Oh, recordé algo interesante. Asegúrate de al menos de dormir hasta las seis, animal.

Maarten gruñó un 'Nghhhh' en respuesta, pero cuando analizaba el mensaje figuró algo ¿Cómo Antonio sabía que él se despertaba a las cinco y media de la mañana? Buscó la mirada del ojiverde, que ya estaba bajo el umbral de la puerta.

-Me gusta observar los amaneceres. Es relajante, ¿no crees? –El español alzó las comisuras de sus labios y giró en dirección al pasillo, desapareciendo de la vista de Maarten.

Maarten miró su reloj. Entre almorzar, ir a la Floristería y otras cosas, llegaría veinte minutos de retraso.

De todas formar, como le dijo una vez a Liève, él era el jefe del lugar y él decidía cuando abrir el local.

* * *

Maarten trabajaba sus deberes en la mesa de la Floristería.

'_El perímetro del sector circular de una circunferencia es igual a dos veces el radio más el número pi por el radio por el ángulo dividido en ciento ochenta grados. El área de ese sector circular equivaldrá al número pi por el radio al cuadrado por el ángulo dividido en ciento ochenta grados…'_

La música sonaba tenuemente desde el estéreo. Se habían marchado los clientes y de momento, esperaba que entrara otro. El reloj marcaba las cuatro cuarenta y siete de la tarde. A las siete y media cerraría. Quizás un cuarto para las ocho.

La campanilla que estaba junto a la puerta de entrada sonó. Un cliente. Maarten alzó la vista sin soltar el lápiz, buscando a la persona, pero no halló a nadie.

'_Quizás se arrepintió. Que pena'_

Continuó trabajando en la tarea. Al cabo de un rato, sonó de nuevo la campanilla. Y ocurrió lo mismo que la otra vez. No había nadie excepto él en la Floristería. Maarten frunció el ceño y continuó trabajando. Quizás debería quitar la campanita.

Y otra vez sonó la campanilla y nadie entró al local. Maarten se disgustó; odiaba que le tomaran el pelo. Soltó el lápiz y cerró su cuaderno. Se asomó afuera de la Floristería en busca de quién pudo haber sido.

Miró a ambos lados de la calzada y no halló nada sospechoso. Iba a entrar al local, pero escuchó un tono de voz familiar.

_-¿Qué hago? No puedo entrar así como así, me reconocerá igual…_

La voz provenía de atrás de un farol, semi cubierto por el follaje de unos arbustos. Maarten abandonó la entrada y caminó sigilosamente hasta el farol. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la voz provenía de una niña. Una niña de cabello rubio, corto. Tenía grandes ojos verdes y vestía uniforme escolar.

_-¿Liève? ¿Qué haces allí?_


	6. Capítulo 6

Saludos otra vez. Me apena decir esto, pero al fic le quedan entre dos a tres capítulos. No sé si dividir el último para conseguir los tres, pero el final está cerca. Muy cerca. A principios de noviembre, fui víctima de un robo (mi minidisco portátil) y debí reescribir todo otra vez. Y no creo que me quedara fiel al original. A pesar de eso, muestro mi infinita gratitud a todos los que comentan y visitan mi historia de cualquier manera. ¿Qué fue de Maarten y Lieve?

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no le pertenece a VidadeLechuga (ya sean personajes como trama), sino que son de propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Sin embargo, digamos que el Luxemburgo tiene parte de la autoría de VDL**_

* * *

-¿Liève? ¿Qué haces allí?

La niña quedó petrificada frente a la voz de Maarten. Giró levemente la cabeza y buscó la mirada de su interlocutor. Cuando halló los ojos verdosos del muchacho, apartó la mirada y sus hombros se tensaron, encorvando su postura.

-¿Liève? –Maarten estaba sorprendido de ver a la niña ahí, detrás del farol. El joven quedó con una sensación de alivio; Liève estaba al frente suyo. Toda aquella preocupación de las semanas anteriores se esfumó, la niña no parecía convaleciente ni nada por el estilo. Pero la forma en que la niña arrugaba su rostro significaba que ella no se veía nada de cómoda al estar cerca de la Floristería. Pensó en regañarla por haberlo preocupado; mas al ver aquella situación optó por guardarse el enojo dentro de sí.

-Hola Maarten. Perdón por el retraso –la niña dijo en desgano. Con una de sus manos apretaba la falda escocesa mientras cogía su maletín del césped. Hablaba en dirección a este, no a Maarten.

Maarten sabía que Liève era alguien directa y sin rodeos. Así que el hecho que la niña estuviera dando pucheros y pavoneándose al lado del farol solo le hizo sospechar aún más que algo pasó entre el último día que la vio y el ahora. Liève continuaba admirándose las puntas de sus zapatos.

-Liève. Entra a la floristería. –El tono que empleó el muchacho no sonaba a una orden, es más, este pausó el ritmo de su voz y moduló bien las palabras. Quería que su voz fuera más gentil al oído, pero no funcionó, ya que su postura de brazos cruzados y encorvada solo ayudaba a endurecer sus rasgos. La niña continuaba gimoteando.

-Esto… no puedo. La verdad es que debo recoger un ramo que encargó mi mamá, pero no tenía idea que era justo _aquí _donde debía recogerlo. –Pasó una mano por su cabello rubio -Pero no importa; puedo mandar a alguien más a recogerlo, no es necesario… -Liève se contradecía con ella misma y comenzaba a pensar en voz alta. Extraño, viniendo de ella.

Esto, a Maarten le ponía de los nervios. Repitió su solicitud, con la mayor amabilidad que le permitían sus cuerdas vocales, pero Liève, al parecer, seguía en babia. No era de extrañar que el joven perdiera los estribos y volviese a su temperamento común.

-Liève, entra a la floristería. Ahora.

La niña miró a Maarten y pensaba oponerse. Sin embargo, creyó que le debía al muchacho una explicación de su –larga- ausencia. Suspiró y se arregló el flequillo.

-Supongo que no tengo más opción que entrar, ¿no?

-No. –Respondió tajantemente Maarten.

Internamente, a la niña le gustó ver al ojiverde enfadado; encontraba una morbosa satisfacción al tomarle el pelo. Pero no expresó en su rostro esa emoción y, apesadumbradamente, ingresó al interior de la Floristería, seguido por Maarten.

* * *

Liève estaba sentada en el taburete en el que solía sentarse cuando venía a la Floristería. En el mesón, Maarten dejó en una bandeja obleas de chispas de chocolate y sacó dos vasos plásticos en los que dejó leche descremada. Maarten cogió una galleta y la hundió en el líquido blanco, imitado por la niña. Dio un mordisco a la oblea y comenzó a hablar.

-Y bueno.

-Bueno qué. –Liève no estaba muy contenta de estar ahí y no tenía problema en demostrarlo. Maarten no supo deducir si la niña tenía ganas de soltar un berrinche o echarse a llorar. Pero a medida que fluyera la conversación, iba a sacar a colación más temas.

-No has venido en un buen tiempo.

-No me digas. –Liève cogió otra galleta y separó las dos tabletas. La que tenía la crema la hundió en el vaso de leche y mordió uno de sus extremos. Ahora, la chica estaba más altanera que cuando se ocultaba tras el farol. Maarten no se dejó amedrentar por el comportamiento de la niña. De seguro había algo que hacía que se comportara así. Y el súbito cambio de ánimo le confirmó su teoría.

-¿Y? ¿Por qué has faltado todo este tiempo? –Típico de Maarten. Iba al grano.

La niña respondió que se había enfermado. –Mentira- pensó Maarten. La niña no le respondía mirándole a los ojos y tensó sus hombros cuando habló.

-¿Y qué era exactamente lo que tenías? ¿Te enfermaste del estómago? Porque si es así, no es justificación para que faltases más de dos semanas, ¿no? –Y seguido a esto, bebió un poco de su vaso de leche.

Liève se quedó mirando las obleas de chocolate, pensando. Se giró hacia la puerta, donde estaba el cartel de abierto-cerrado. Demonios, ponía cerrado. No iba a salvarse por la campanilla si entraba un cliente.

-Como no te veías con cara de ir a una cafetería, cambié el letrero para que no nos molestasen. No te diste cuenta; si anduvieras más concentrada lo habrías advertido. –Maarten cogió una oblea y la zampó de un mordisco.

-Pues bueno, responde. ¿Qué ocurrió? –Maarten hablaba relajado, muy relajado.

Liève estaba tensísima. Solo quería echarse a llorar. Pero no quería decirle la verdad a Maarten, por muy amigo suyo que fuera. ¿Por qué a su mamá se le ocurrió comprar flores justo ahí?

_-Liève, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Compré flores para… bueno… lo que ya sabemos y recordé que ibas en las vacaciones a una floristería. ¿Puedes ir mañana a recoger el ramo? Mañana vuelo a Helsinki y no volveré en dos días…_

_-Vale mamá. Déjame todo lo que tengo que hacer anotado en una libreta. –La niña no se dio cuenta de las palabras de su madre hasta que las leyó el día siguiente. Titubeó acerca de ir, prefería ganarse el regaño de su madre, pero…_

-Hmmm… -Liève recordaba ese momento y se desconectó del mundo exterior. Maarten lo notó y sacudió sin ninguna gentileza el hombro de la chica para que aterrizara. Liève volvió en sí y volvió a su apatía inicial.

-Sigues sin responderme. Liève, te advierto, dadme una respuesta. Sin mentirme. Lo peor que te puede pasar conmigo es que mi cara s enrojezca de ira, pero… creo que actuaste mal al no venir acá sin más ni menos. –Maarten intentó ser lo más asertivo posible.

-Supongo que ocultarte cosas a ti serían inútiles. Igual me descubrirías, ¿no? –Liève reflexionó las palabras de Maarten. Había actuado mal.

Maarten no dijo nada. Sacó un cigarro de su pitillera, pero no lo encendió. La niña le dijo que podía encenderlo si así lo deseaba. El muchacho se negó y puso todo su espíritu en no encender el cigarro. Liève tragó saliva y respiró lentamente. Parecía estar aguantándose las lágrimas.

-Perdón por faltar. No fue mi intención. –La disculpa era sincera.

Acto seguido, miró a Maarten, teniendo la fútil esperanza de que su disculpa fuera lo único que tuviera que decir. Maarten asintió, aceptando las disculpas. En sus ojos, vio reflejado que no estaba totalmente conforme con la respuesta de Liève. La niña no quería continuar la conversación; su sentido común le gritaba que debía huir de ahí.

-No vine… porque surgió un incidente en mi casa y después me dio vergüenza venir, así sin más, sin explicación. –Liéve hundió una oblea en el vaso de leche, pero esta se partió y parte de ella quedó flotando en la superficie, para después precipitar al fondo del vaso. Maarten le indicó que dejase el vaso ahí y continuase hablando.

-No te costaba nada dejar una nota, llamado telefónico o algo. Esta floristería es famosa en toda la comarca y no creo que no puedas conseguirte el número. –Se notaba que Maarten carecía de tacto para esas cosas. Liève, por alguna razón, no se dio cuenta del comentario del chico.

-Puede ser. No andaba –ando- de ánimo como para salir.

-Ya veo. ¿No te topaste con mi hermano para dejarle una nota?

-Sí, me lo he topado. Pero sería extraño que le dejase una nota para ti, nos preguntaría a ambos de cómo nos conocimos y no sé si él es una persona chismosa o no. Además, me gusta hacer las cosas directamente.

_-Bien pensado-_ pensó Maarten. Liève es una chiquilla lista. Laurent no era un chismoso, pero si hubiese ocurrido el escenario que planteó la niña, debía de darle unas buenas explicaciones a su hermano menor.

-¿Y? ¿Si no estabas enferma, o enojada? ¿Qué pasó? –Maarten preguntó sin un trazo de molestia en su rostro. Sólo quería saber qué le pasó a la niña, en verdad se preocupó por ella.

-Pues… -la voz se hizo un hilo en su garganta. Respiró profundo otra vez.

Maarten intuyó que tendría un problema allí. Liève tenía cara de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento y él no era, digámoslo así, la mejor persona para consolar. Se quedó en silencio, mirando a la niña, notablemente incómodo.

-Envenenaron a Pim. No sabemos cómo, si fue intencional, accidente, ni el veterinario ni mamá saben cómo pasó. –Liéve respiró profundamente otra vez, algo aliviada de sacarse ese peso de encima.

Maarten abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No pensó que la causa del problema pudo ser ese. No se le ocurrió nada para complementar la conversación, solo un -¿cómo está? ¿se encuentran vosotros dos bien?

-Pues… bien no estoy. –La voz de la niña se hacía cada vez más aguda.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Cómo está el conejo?

Ahí ya fue un punto de inflexión. Liève comenzó a sollozar, sin más miramientos y echó su cabello rubio a su rostro. Maarten se asustó un poco al ver a la chica así, jamás la vio tan destruida como en ese momento. Se insultó mentalmente por ser tan frío; no sabía cómo consolar a la niña.

-Se murió hace una semana.

Y continuó sollozando, en silencio, acompañada por la música del estéreo.

o-o

* * *

Ok, pueden denunciarme a PETA, Eurogroup for Animals, Greenpeace o lo que quieran. Sí, porque puedo matar animales en los fics y pido disculpas. Sé que es cortísimo y de hecho, la versión anterior a esta era mucho más larga y me gustaba más, pero… bueno, en fin. También, me disculpo si alguno quedó muy fuera del personaje.

He salido de un examen gigantesco y tendré diciembre para 'descansar' un rato, así que ojala que tenga esta historia terminada para antes de navidad o año nuevo. Además, estoy con otro proyecto, el que encontrarán en mi perfil.

Gracias por leer c:

o-VDL-o


	7. Capítulo 7

He vuelto. Tenía planeado hacerlo para el 1-2 de este mes, pero ciertos eventos me mantuvieron fuera de las redes por bastante más de lo deseado. En febrero me largo de vacaciones (tres semanas), pero es ley que ande con mi portátil y módem, así que no hay problema al respecto. Y como me tardé más, hay más para leer. Enjoy it.

Para agregar (aunque no es necesario que respeten esta aseveración), les recomiendo que escuchen las dos pistas musicales que usé para escribir este capítulo. La primera tiene mucho que ver con la historia en sí; la segunda, en cambio, tiene que ver más con mi estado de ánimo al completar el episodio. Dejo el link, pero reitero, es absolutamente opcional.

1º Des Demain – Holden: watch?v=OEAjcHc5_eo

2º Fantaisie Impromptu en do sostenido menor – Chapin, interpretada por Samson François: watch?v=_YeD_vhBRvA

_Mis agradecimientos a todos por pasar a leer esto._

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no le pertenece a VidadeLechuga (ya sean personajes como trama), sino que son de propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Sin embargo, digamos que el Luxemburgo tiene parte de la autoría de VDL**_

* * *

Después de aquella escena, era obvio que no regañaría a Liève por su prolongada inasistencia. Seguir insistiendo con el tema, hubiese sido una enorme falta de tacto y consideración por parte de Maarten. Costó tranquilizar a la niña, era claro que el asunto no estaba del todo superado; el luto es algo que toma tiempo y es variable para cada persona. Más aún conociendo el hecho que Liéve era apegada con su mascota y que esta se marchara de manera tan inesperada… no estaba preparada para eso. Pero la muerte está al lado de cada esquina y Maarten le explicó de la mejor forma que pudo a la niña que tanto el nacimiento como la muerte son sucesos de la vida y que era lo único que no se puede evitar. No era un consuelo grato, pero era la verdad. Y además, tenía a su madre, con la cual se llevaba muy bien.

Liéve, al cabo de un rato, secó sus ojos con unos pañuelos de su cartera y arregló su cabello rubio. Maarten tenía una sensación agria en el pecho y maldijo ser pésimo con este tipo de cosas. No podía invitar a la niña a un café _('Té, se repitió, Liève es muy jovencita para beber café'_); debía cumplir sus últimas horas asignadas en la Floristería. Pero tampoco quería dejar a la niña a su suerte en la ciudad, tan alicaída como estaba. Decidió que Liéve se quedara un rato en la Floristería como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Te parece bien? No tienes que trabajar, en serio. –Maarten limpió los restos de la merienda, para después guardar sus enseres personales en su casillero.

-Me gusta trabajar… y quiero disfrutar de la última semana aquí, supongo. -Liève se giró a las góndolas llenas de flores y bajó del taburete.

La niña observó a Maarten. El chico, cuando lo conocías por primera vez, era un verdadero rompecabezas. No sabías a ciencia cierta si estaba contento, triste, asustado. Lo único que podías asegurar es que parecía perpetuamente irritado. Y como es parco en palabras y es muy reticente a hablar sobre sí mismo o de alguien en específico, deja mucho lugar a la especulación. Muchos se intimidan con su actitud, mas Liève no se dejaba llevar por esa impresión. El muchacho le recordaba a su padre y ella sabía muy bien cómo convivir con alguien así. Se alegró de conocer los dos lados de Maarten. Uno, que era el que casi todos ya habían visto, y el otro, donde solo algunos podían dar cuenta de ello. Pero, para llegar a eso, tenías que ganártelo.

-Maarten… gracias por… eh… ¿consolarme? –La niña se volteó hacia el muchacho, que estaba al lado de la puerta principal. Llevaba la escoba en una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra agarraba el cartel de 'abierto y cerrado'. Era común que, cuando Maarten quería reflexionar sobre algo, comenzaba a barrer. _'Debe de estar incómodo con lo que pasó…'_ La niña rápidamente vació su mente de aquel momento, temerosa de volver a llorar. El chico no dejo nada, pero sus ojos se posaron en Liève, prestándole atención.

-No hay de qué. –Liève notó que Maarten se sonrojó, levemente, pero lo hizo. La niña sonrió, provocando que Maarten frunciera el ceño. La rubia cogió su regadera, que seguía en el mismo lugar de siempre y la llenó en el abrevadero. Vigilaba que el agua no se rebasara de la regadera blanca, a la vez que no quedara lo suficientemente pesada para sujetarla.

Fue al pequeño jardín en donde plantó calabazas y lechugas. Las matas de calabazas crecían correctamente y todo parecía augurar que las lechugas serían enormes cuando maduraran lo suficiente. Recordó que no debía dejar que la lechuga floreciera, de hacerlo, esta se volvía amarga e incomestible (podías hacerlo, pero odiarías al vegetal de por vida), pero daba flores y a su vez, semillas, con la que podías plantar más lechugas.

Trajo sus herramientas y calzó sus guantes, tan sucios como su delantal. Mojó un poco la tierra para desmalezar y, a continuación regó las hortalizas con su regadera. Recordó que vestía el uniforme escolar. La falda escocesa, de color rojo, tenía manchas marrones tanto aquí como allá y el agua de la regadera mojó una esquina de ella. Los zapatos de charol, antes lustrosos, se ensuciaron con el barro. Incluso parte de los calcetines se embarraron. Liève agradeció tener tres o cuatro cambios de uniforme más. Tendría que meter todo el saco a la lavadora antes de que su madre llegara tarde en la noche, o se ganaría un regaño.

Por un momento, lo único que escuchaba Liève era (además de su propia respiración), el estéreo. Tocaba una canción en francés. Liève empezó a seguirle el hilo, y al cabo de un ratito, le acompañaba cantando. En ese momento, la niña se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba venir aquí. A su madre le gustaba que viniese aquí, a cuidar flores. Y a ella también.

A pesar de tener 13 años, se angustiaba al ver a los mayores, el que, estando rodeados de tanta belleza, vivieran amargados, olvidaran cultivarse a sí mismo. Qué importaba ensuciar el uniforme, si era por cuidar el jardín. El jardín era su terapia, con él olvidaba. Y por eso, lamentaba tal vez no haber aprovechado ver más el jardín. **'**_Más bien, el jardín de Maarten. El pequeño oasis de la ciudad…'_

El estéreo continuaba sonando, cada vez más desde la lejanía. Liève trabajaba en silencio, pero de haber escuchado lo que pensaba, el jardín habría estado lleno de voces e ideas.

* * *

Pasaron cuatro meses desde que Maarten dejó la Floristería. El examen de admisión a la universidad estaba cada vez más cerca y el muchacho, a pesar que soportaba bien la presión, dejaba entrever lo que a muchos les pasaba; la incertidumbre acerca del futuro. Porque ambos chicos continuaron viéndose. Maarten le informaba a Liève del crecimiento de sus hortalizas y cuando fue el tiempo oportuno, las cambió de lugar para después, dárselas a Liève para que las consumiera en su casa.

Hacía ya tiempo que el verano les había dejado y la nieve otra vez molestaba en los parabrisas de los coches. A Liève le gustaba aquel páramo blanco, pero a Maarten le ponía de mal humor. La niña solía mofarse de ello, comparándolo con un oso en hibernación. Maarten le regalaba flores del invernadero de su casa. A menudo, algunas crecían en demasía y el chico cogía algunas. Igual, nadie se daría cuenta. Sus padres cuidaban las finanzas, más que nada y Laurent estaba ocupado entrenando con su violín. Quedó aceptado junto con Jean en el conservatorio, lo que significaba que ambos hermanos prácticamente no se veían las caras. Eso, tanto a Laurent como a Maarten, les dolía, aunque cada uno lo llevaba de distinta manera. Maarten, con quejas y Laurent, se refugiaba entre compases y melodías. Liève se topaba más con él. La niña decía que el chico debería dejar de asistir a tantos talleres.

Ese día, era la semana de vacaciones que les daban por las fiestas. Liève la pasó con su madre; su padre de igual forma le envió por correo sus felicitaciones y un presente. Maarten la pasó con su familia y con sus abuelos. Habían quedado de juntarse cerca de la Floristería. Ese era casi su lugar de encuentro. Era nostálgico ver dentro del local a un empleado que no eran ellos. Les daba envidia sana.

Liève divisó a Maarten, que dejó su bicicleta en el aparcadero al lado de la Floristería. Vestía un sobretodo color caqui, junto a un suéter y jeans negros, con zapatos del mismo color. Portaba un bolso negro que contrastaba con el sobretodo. Así, no parecía un adolescente, sino más bien un treintañero. Pero se veía muy bien con esas pintas. Fumaba tranquilamente y depositaba las cenizas en un cenicero cercano. Liève vestía un abrigo con capucha rosa pálido, con pantalones azul marino y botitas café. Además, usaba bufanda y guantes blancos, junto a una pequeña cartera. En la canasta de su bicicleta llevaba un paquete. Aparcó su bicicleta al lado de la de Maarten y saludó con entusiasmo, a la vez que sacaba el paquete de la canastilla.

-Apaga ese cigarro. No fomentes la contaminación, en especial ahora que estamos empezando el invierno. –Liève, de forma exagerada, sacudió una de sus manos para apartar el humo gris. Maarten, de mala gana, apagó el cigarro y lo dejó en el cenicero público.

Liève encadenó su bicicleta al fierro y se incorporó rápidamente. Maarten notó el paquete que llevaba bajo el brazo, pero prefirió no decir nada. Cosas de ella, probablemente. Debían elegir una ruta. Podían ir a la plaza principal o ir a por un chocolate caliente. Tal vez al parque, pero no hallaban sentido a luchar dos horas en atravesar varios centímetros de nieve. Y la pista de patinaje improvisada (mejor dicho, el lago congelado), estaría a rebosar de gente.

-¿Quieres ir al Jardín Botánico? Ni ahí con ver entretenerme en ver porrazos de patinadores. Además, ni tú ni yo andamos con patines.

-Me parece bien. Pero podrías haberme dicho antes, para no encadenar la bicicleta. –Liève infló sus mejillas, ligeramente irritada.

Maarten negó con la cabeza. –Queda cerca. A veinte minutos de aquí caminando. Y una lata andar en bicicleta con el asfalto resbaladizo. –Liève debió de darle la razón. –Venga, que no tenemos todo el día.

Ambos chicos fueron en camino. Liève no conocía esa parte de la ciudad. A pesar que llevaba casi seis meses en ese lugar, solo conocía una pequeña fracción. Así que quedó maravillada con las construcciones del lugar, típicas de principios del siglo pasado. De estar en verano, los alféizares estarían con maceteros llenos de flores. Ahora los cubría la nieve. A pesar del frío matutino, pasaban una buena cantidad de transeúntes. La mayoría iba cargaba objetos relacionados con las fiestas. Saludaban a los dos chicos y continuaban en sus asuntos. Maarten andaba sin prisas, con las manos en los bolsillos. No usaba guantes, ni tampoco bufanda. Liève sonrió al ver que Maarten estaba tan relajado. Conversaban esporádicamente, de temas relacionados con la escuela y el barrio en que estaban. Y, obviamente, del Jardín Botánico.

-¿Por qué nunca me mencionaste el Jardín Botánico? Podríamos haber ido en el verano o el otoño, cuando el clima estaba más fresco. –Liéve acomodó la capucha de su abrigo a la vez que alzaba la vista hacia el ojiverde.

-Jamás preguntaste por ello.

-Pero si veías que me interesan esas cosas podrías, como mínimo, informarme un poco al respecto. –Liève no estaba molesta… o un poquito, probablemente.

-Vuelvo a lo mismo. Si te interesan tanto, investiga. -Liève infló aún más sus mejillas y continuó caminando en silencio. Maarten tenía razón, por supuesto que investigaría sobre un Jardín Botánico entre exámenes. Por supuesto.

La calle terminaba al frente de lo que parecía una arboleda. Más de cerca, los árboles cubiertos de aquella masa blancuzca se abrían para dar paso a una estructura que parecía estar hecha de vidrio, con armazón de color verde. Se veían un fondo verde tras los paneles.

-Es un Arboretum –señaló Maarten de improvisto. La niña debió preguntarle al muchacho a qué se refería. El ojiverde no tardó en explicarse. –Arboretum se refiere a un jardín botánico dedicado a árboles principalmente. Existen diferentes tipos de Jardines Botánicos y también para distintos fines.

-¿En serio?

-Hay Jardines Botánicos dedicados a los cactus, a las palmeras, arbustos, plantas medicinales y hasta para las orquídeas exclusivamente. Y fines hay varios, investigación, preservación… y el acceso puede ser tanto público como restringido. El que está aquí es un arboretum y también hay un herbario. Ahí mantienen una colección de plantas secas clasificadas. ¿De verdad nunca has oído hablar de él?

Liève negó con la cabeza, hipnotizada por el tema. Si en invierno el lugar debe ser bonito, en primavera estará precioso. Maarten vigiló que la niña no diera un traspié por andar distraída escuchando y atravesaron la arboleda. No había muchos visitantes, a pesar que el Jardín era uno de los grandes atractivos de la ciudad. De seguro todos se encuentran en el lago, patinando. Mejor para ellos. Se dirigieron al edificio administrativo, para pagar su entrada. En la recepción descansaba una señora entrada en carnes que lustraba sus gafas. De música de fondo escuchaba a Chopin.

-Una entrada de estudiante. –Maarten sacó su billetera para pagar su entrada y también la de Liève. Sin embargo, la mujer habló antes que él.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, querida?

Liève miró a la mujer y, casualmente, sus ojos se posaron en el letrero atrás de ella. En el que indicaba los precios de los tickets de entrada, ponía una oración muy interesante: _'Niños de hasta 12 años acompañados por un adulto no pagan'_. Liève tiene 13 años, pero un año de diferencia no es mucho que digamos. Maarten no notó lo anterior e iba a responder con la verdad; Liève se adelantó.

-Tengo 12 aún. Pero no traigo mi credencial. –Maarten, al oír a la niña, se dio cuenta de su plan y le siguió la corriente, quedándose en silencio.

-Oh, no importa. Igual, se parecen mucho. Tenga su entrada, muchacho, y disfruten su estadía. –Extendió un boleto a Maarten y sonrió a ambos. A la niña le recordó un conejo con esa dentadura. La mujer, además, les regaló un mapa para ubicarse adentro del recinto. Después de aquello, continuó limpiando frenéticamente sus gafas.

Revisaron el mapa. Podían ir inmediatamente al invernadero y después continuar con el recorrido, o ir al herbario. Liève escogió partir por el invernadero; el panfleto que les dio la recepcionista indicaba que en él se encontraban bambúes y ella nunca había visto uno así de cerca. A Maarten le pareció una opción sensata y fueron por el ala este del edificio, para terminar dentro de aquel armazón verdoso que se apreciaba desde el exterior.

A pesar que desde afuera no se veía mucha gente, adentro del lugar sí que había gente, pero no en una cantidad suficiente para invadir la privacidad o que fuera intransitable. El invernadero, si ya por fuera daba una impresión casi majestuosa, internamente dejaba con la boca abierta, o al menos eso le pasó a Liève. El exterior blanco y helado, el invernadero verde y templado. La niña se quitó su abrigo; debajo de este vestía un suéter blanco con pompones café. Maarten también se quitó su sobretodo. Ninguno tuvo la idea de ir a la guardarropía a dejar sus pertenencias, pero qué más daba. Liève aún tenía el paquete bajo el brazo.

Liève no paraba de hablar y preguntar. Qué árbol era ese y aquel, cuando se construyó ese lugar, cómo mantenían las plantas… Maarten intentaba responder lo mejor posible, sintiendo un Déjà vu al recordar los primeros días con la rubia en la Floristería. Era un poco mareante, pero agradecía compartir su conocimiento con alguien más. La niña era una máquina viviente traga información. Si algo no se le podía reprender, era sus ansias de saber, al menos en ese tema. Al cabo de un rato, era normal que a Maarten se le secara su garganta y se sentaron en un banquito. Alguna que otra pareja andaba por el lugar o un grupo de turistas. Aparte de eso, casi nadie. Maarten se abanicaba con el panfleto. Ese lugar era demasiado cálido para la vestimenta que llevaba. Liéve dejó su abrigo a un lado y el paquete en sus rodillas. Suspiró fuertemente y se dirigió al mayor.

-De seguro te has preguntado de qué trata este paquete, ¿no?

Al contrario, Maarten no se preocupó ni un segundo acerca de la procedencia de ese paquete. Ahora, cuando Liève se refirió a él, acordase él de su existencia. No le iba a decir a la rubia que en ningún momento pensó en dicho paquete, así que prefirió asentir y continuar sin problemas la conversación.

-Como estamos en las fiestas y tú ya me has dado tu regalo… eh… -La chica se trabó al hablar un momento y tomó aire para seguir -quería esperar hasta hoy para darte el mío. Anda, vamos, ábrelo, pero ten cuidado que es delicado. –Maarten abrió los ojos un momento, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir regalos de personas que no fuesen su familia. Solo Antonio y alguna que otra oportunidad Mathias le regalaban obsequios. Sus fans no contaban.

Cogió el paquete con cuidado. Por el tacto, advirtió que era una caja, envuelta por debajo del papel de regalo por algo blando y esponjoso. Con cuidado retiró la cinta y arrancó el papel, con diseños de flores azules en un fondo cremoso. Liève cogió los restos de la envoltura y, de alguna forma, los metió dentro de su carterita minúscula. Lo que era blando y esponjoso era, en realidad, una bufanda. Era muy suave al tacto, pero era gruesa. Era azul con rayas blancas, muy larga y si no fue hecha a mano, era de una confección muy fina.

-Felices fiestas, supongo. Mamá la compró cuando fue por trabajo a Italia. Se lo pedí por encargo. ¿A que no es bonita?

Maarten desenrolló la bufanda. En efecto, era muy larga. Consideró que era de mala educación no usarla en ese mismo instante. También, ese obsequio le gustó mucho. Ese día no llevaba ningún tipo de protección en el cuello y solo contaba con el cuello del suéter como protección a las corrientes de aire helado. Dio en el clavo la niña con el regalo. Se colocó la bufanda alrededor del cuello y giró los extremos en torno a este. Uno de estos extremos lo dejó atrás, en su espalda, mientras que el otro caía hacia delante. No le importó que el invernadero fuera cálido. De verdad, no se esperaba ese regalo.

Liève sonrió al ver la aceptación de su regalo. Sabía muy bien que Maarten no tenía bufandas (o las que tenía en su poder no las vestía), así que pensó que ese sería un presente de lo más sensato. Claro, la primera parte del obsequio. Faltaba la segunda y quizás la más problemática. La niña comenzó a derretirse literalmente en su asiento, mientras Maarten, ajeno a esto, prestaba atención a la cajita que solo unos momentos atrás, estaba envuelta por la bufanda.

.Era una cajita de color celeste. Estaba al revés, Maarten miraba la parte posterior de esta y la dio vuelta. Al principio pensó que sería una caja de bombones, pero no. Era otra cosa. Maarten abrió los ojos, no se esperaba que la caja contuviese exactamente aquello. Liève se sonrojó aún más y se agachaba en su lugar.

Al principio, Maarten pensó con algo de ternura el presente. No todos regalan flores en Navidad; más bien, él no conocía a nadie que regalase eso. Le preguntó a Liève por qué se molestó en regalarle flores y una bufanda. La niña tragó saliva, y con la voz parecida a la de un pito respondió:

-¿En verdad Maarten que no entiendes? ¿No te quedó nada de lo que me enseñabas y explicabas en la Floristería?

_Click_

Maarten, al escuchar eso, empezó a unir las piezas. Flores, flores rojas. Tulipanes. Tulipanes rojos. Floricultura. Significado de las flores. _Hanakotoba_. La leyenda turca. En ese momento, le dolió profundamente la cabeza al relacionar todo.

Liève le regaló tulipanes.

_Tulipanes Rojos._

Y si estaba seguro de lo que estaba pensando era correcto, era obvio lo que todo eso significaba.

Mientras tanto, Liève continuaba deslizándose por el banquito, para llegar al suelo y desaparecer entre las raíces de los árboles del invernadero.

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por leer!


End file.
